Voyage of the Lost: Book Three: Sands of Chaos
by xXPantheraXx
Summary: After Firestar's death, the chosen four must journey with the clans through an arid desert called the Sands of Chaos. Secrets of the past will soon emerge, and an ancient darkness threatens to shatter not just ThunderClan, but all the clans. ON HOLD!
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

THUNDERCLAN

LEADER

**LIONSTAR- **golden tabby tom with amber eyes

DEPUTY

**CINDERHEART-** gray tabby she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SILVERPAW**

MEDICINE CAT 

**JAYFEATHER- **dark gray tom

**APPRENTICE, EMBERPAW**

WARRRIORS (toms and she-cats without kits)

**GRAYSTRIPE-** long-haired gray tom

**CLOUDTAIL-** long-haired white tom with blue eyes

**APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW**

**BRIGHTHEART- **white she-cat with ginger patches

**SORRELTAIL- **tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT-** dark ginger she-cat with a long bushy tail

**BIRCHFALL-** light brown tabby tom

**MILLIE-** striped gray tabby she-cat, former kittypet

**DAISY-** cream long furred cat from the Horseplace

**MOUSEWHISKER-** gray and white tabby tom

**APPRENTICE, TINDERPAW**

**BERRYNOSE- **cream-colored tom

**HOLLYLEAF-** black she-cat with green eyes

**APPRENTICE, COALPAW**

**POPPYFROST-** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**FOXCATCHER-** reddish tabby tom

**BUMBLESTRIPE-** very pale gray tom with black stripes

**BRIARPELT-** dark brown she-cat

**THISTLESTRIKE-** badly burned tortoiseshell tom with brown eyes

**SUNSPIRIT-** small golden she-cat with amber eyes

**BURNINGHEART-** flame colored tom with amber eyes

APPRENTICES

(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**ROBINPAW-** brown and white she-cat

**COALPAW-** black tom with dark gray eyes

**SILVERPAW-** beautiful silver furred she-cat with scarlet patches

**AZUREPAW-** black she-cat with dark blue eyes

**IRISPAW-** black she-cat with indigo eyes

QUEENS (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**HONEYFERN-** light brown tabby she-cat; mother of Berrynose's kits;

Juniperkit (dark cream furred tom) and Maplekit (small light brown tabby tom)

**FLOSS-** gray and white she-cat

**HAZELTAIL-** small gray and white she-cat; mother of Thornclaw's kits;

Emberkit (dark gray and white she-cat) and Tinderkit (golden and white tom)

**FERNCLOUD**- pale gray (with darker flecks) tabby she-cat with green eyes;

mother of Dustpelt's kits (Dustkit and Dovekit)

**SANDSTORM- **pale ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Firestar's kits;

Echokit (black and white she-cat) and Pyrekit (light ginger tom)

**ICESTORM- **white she-cat, expecting Lionstar's Kits

ELDERS (former warriors and queens, now retired)

**BRAMBLECLAW- **dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

* * *

SHADOWCLAN

LEADER

**RUSSETSTAR-** dark ginger she-cat

DEPUTY

**TIGERSTRIPE-** golden and tortoiseshell tom with ginger patches and stripes

**APPRENTICE, BONEPAW**

MEDICINE CAT

**FLAMESTONE-** small ginger tom

WARRIORS

**SNOWBIRD- **pure white she-cat

**APPRENTICE, SHADEPAW**

**OWLWING-** small dark brown tom

**APPRENTICE, BATPAW**

**REDCLAW-** black tom with ginger spots

**WHITEWATER-** white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

QUEENS

**OLIVENOSE- **very dark brown she-cat with a small nose; expecting Tigerstripe's kits

ELDERS

**CEDARHEART-** dark gray tom

**TALLPOPPY-** long legged light brown tabby she-cat

* * *

WINDCLAN

LEADER

**ASHSTAR- **gray she-cat

DEPUTY

**CROWFEATHER- **dark gray tom

MEDICINE CAT

**KESTRELWING-** small white and brown tom

**APPRENTICE, GUSTPAW**

WARRIORS

**OWLWHISKER-** light brown tabby tom

**NIGHTCLOUD-** black she-cat

**GORSETAIL-** very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**WILLOWCLAW-** gray she-cat

**APPRENTICE, MOTHPAW**

**WHITETAIL-** small white she-cat

**HARESPRING-** brown and white tom

**APPRENTICE, PETALPAW**

**LEAFTAIL-** dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**ANTPELT-** brown tom with one black ear

**APPRENTICE, BEECHPAW**

**BREEZEPELT-** dark gray tom with amber eyes

**AMBERPOOL-** tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes

**GRASSBLADE-** small light gray tom

QUEENS

**HEATHERTAIL-** light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes, mother of

Breezepelt's kits (Auburnkit, Eaglekit and Ashenkit)

ELDERS

MORNINGFLOWER- very old tortoiseshell queen

* * *

RIVERCLAN

LEADER

**MISTYSTAR-** gray she-cat with blue eyes

DEPUTY

**DUSKFUR-** brown tabby she-cat

MEDICINE CAT

**WILLOWSHINE- **pretty golden and white she-cat

WARRIORS

**MOSSPELT-** tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**OTTERHEART-** dark brown she-cat

**MALLOWFERN-** dark gray and white she-cat

**MINNOWTAIL-** light gray she-cat

**STORMFUR- **gray tom with blue eyes

**BEETLEPELT-** plump dark brown tom

QUEENS

**GRAYMIST-** pale gray tabby she-cat, mother of Fogkit (dark gray tabby tom)

Snowkit (pure white she-cat) and Hailkit (white and gray she-cat)

**BROOK-** light brown tabby she-cat, mother of Stormfur's kits; Hawkkit (light brown tom)

and Lightkit (dappled gray she-cat)

ELDERS

**HEAVYSTEP-** thickset tabby tom

* * *

CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS

**LEO-** light golden tabby tom

**RAVENPAW-** black tom with white paws

**PURDY- **elderly, plump tabby loner with a gray muzzle

OTHER ANIMALS

**MIDNIGHT- **a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea

**ZODIAC-** very old badger, lives near Midnight

**NIMU- **sand fox who knows many herbs


	2. Prologue: Extinction

**~*Okay people here's the prologue for SOC. I won't post the first chapter until Wednesday, but I didn't want to have you guys wait that long. So please review if you can, who knows maybe I'll post it sooner. Thanks and I have a poll on my profile, please vote!*~**

**

* * *

****PROLOGUE**

Crimson rays began to fade, as twilight set itself onto the arid desert. Dust blew in the wind, as the temperature dropped from scorching hot to freezing cold. A cat stood atop a stone pier, watching with golden eyes for any sign whatsoever of danger.

"The ceremony is about to begin Desertmoon" a voice meowed, coming from a pale ginger tom who stood on the bright white sand.

Desertmoon turned with a worried expression spread across his face, "How many times have I told Scorpiontail" he growled, "This won't work! The threat won't just go away because we chant a few lines from the ancient days!."

The look in his golden eyes was pure anger, and by the looks of it he had a reason to be.

"What choice do we have?" the pale cat asked, "Our tribe is dying just like you saw, we're getting picked off one by one!".

Desertmoon lowered his gaze to look at the ground, "Go tell Scorpiontail I'm going to the Sand Dunes to speak with our ancestors" Desertmoon meowed to his clan-mate, "And Crimsonsky, be discreet about it. I don't want the kit-mothers panicking again."

Crimsonsky nodded, and padded over to the stone caverns where a fire was lit. Cats began to gather in the center, where a large dark brown tabby tom stood above them all. Desertmoon turned away, and began walking past the dens towards the Sand Dunes.

His beige spotted pelt turned silver as the moon began to rise, the stars of the ancients shining high in the sky. The barking of coyotes could be heard in the distance, a kill had been made recently, hopefully it wasn't a cat.

Suddenly the ground sloped, as hills of sand gathered in a close knit circle, he had reached the Sand Dunes.

As the desert cat moved forward, a small oasis became visible. It shone a bright aqua in the moonlight, the shimmering water rippling as the wind blew.

"Spirits of the Ancients" he called to the stars, stepping closer to the oasis. "Dark times are upon the Tribe of Burning Flames. Show me the future so I will know the outcome of this threat." The stars seemed to sparkle in response, as Desertmoon lowered a beige paw into the water, rippling the surface.

Removing the water dappled paw, the sand cat focused his gaze onto the oasis. For a few moments it held its blue surface, but then a mist seemed to haze over the image and a new picture became visible.

"So this is what our descendents look like" he meowed, looking at a large golden tom leading a band of cats across the desert. Then another, blurry image appeared, shocking the cat. "But this can't be" he stuttered, stepping back.

Desertmoon turned his gaze to the stars, "How can you let this happen when you know what will become of them? Isn't it enough that you have sentenced us to damnation or are you that full of bloodlust that you don't see the threat?".

Nothing answered the cat's question and the stars seemed to fade as if to ignore Desertmoon. Giving the pool one last look, the beige spotted tom turned away to return to camp.

"You may not be willing to save them. But I am" he spoke, sprinting back to the stone caverns.

An eery feeling hung in the air, as the light coming from the fire bounced off the walls of sand that enclosed the tribe's camp. The stone dens were halfway underground, shrubs and flowers surrounded them, giving a somewhat guarded feel.

Desertmoon looked at his tribe, who were gathered around Scorpiontail. They were chanting in the ancient language of their ancestors, which hadn't been spoken in many seasons.

_We need to be doing something other than chanting and sacrificing a hare,_ he growled, were they totally ignorant to the threat? And didn't they know that the smell of blood would attract the creature, not send it away?

But something had to be done, it may be to late for him and his kin, but it wasn't to late for their descendants. Rushing through the caverns, Desertmoon ran into his den, the Shaman's den. He had to to find a way to show the future cats a sign, but what could work?

Suddenly his eyes darted to a sharp stone, thats it! Grabbing the flint point in his mouth, the desert cat exited his den, and looked around. He didn't know how far in the future his descendants would be traveling here, it could be a couple seasons from now, or it could be over a century!

Climbing a large sand dune, the shaman leapt onto the top of his den as moonlight guided him. Walking to the side of the cavern, Desertmoon bent down and prepared the sharp edge to hit the stone. He had to carve it exactly how the creature looked, that way they knew what was coming.

But before he could even cut the stone, a screech came from the ceremony. He rose his gaze in fear, as his worst nightmare came to life.

"It's Poison-fang!" a mother shouted, as the serpent slithered towards the tribe-cats. Cats began panicking and running in every direction, as the large beyond belief adder picked up a kit and swallowed it whole.

I have to hurry, he vowed, scraping the stone into the wall.

The first symbol he carved was of the ancient ancestors, maybe they would change their minds. The second symbol he carved was Poison-fang, but the picture didn't do the creature justice. Taking a moment to look up, he saw the black creature knocking down the leader's den, and going off after a hunter.

If he had enough time, Desertmoon needed to get the mothers and kits out, if any were still alive. Finally he carved a design of something he hoped the inexperienced cats wouldn't have to travel through, but they needed to be warned.

"Desertmoon what are you doing?" Crimsonsky called up to him, looking with worried eyes.

"Saving our future!" he growled through the stone in his mouth, as he finished the carvings.

The ginger tom motioned for Desertmoon to come forward, "We have to leave now, Poison-fang already killed Scorpiontail. We have to head towards the Sunset Caverns."

Desertmoon nodded and leapt down the den, and without thinking grabbed a kit who was licking her dead mother. Poison-fang certainly wouldn't follow them all the way to the ocean, he was to slow.

"Crimsonsky, Desertmoon!" a she-cat called to them, racing towards the small group.

He turned around to see Sandcloud, a senior guard rushing two kits forward.

"He killed Oasisfrost and Tawnythorn" she meowed with sadness, glaring back at the huge serpent that was tearing their camp apart.

"I'm sorry" Desertmoon meowed, as he set Palmkit down, "Are their any other survivors?".

She nodded, "Yes only Scarletfern and Foxflame. They ran off towards Sunset Ridge."

Only five full-grown cats had survived, out of the whole tribe, they were practically extinct!

"But where do we go after that?" she hissed, as they kept going. Now that they were traveling there was no way Poison-fang could catch up to them, he was probably feasting on the bodies of his kin.

At least Sandcloud had gotten Chicorykit and Tansykit, maybe the tribe could carry on the line. "

We could head towards the Tribe of Rushing Water" Crimsonsky suggested, "Maybe we can find a nice place after we cross the mountains."

"The Mountains?" a voice growled, coming from Foxflame who was padding alongside his mate Scarletfern.

That was it! About a moon ago Desertmoon had seen a lake in the oasis when he went to the sand-dunes. It looked to be past the mountains, and was a perfect place for a tribe to live! They could make it there certainly, but would this move affect the future?

And why if they find a nice home, would their ancestors be traveling through the Sands of Chaos? But Poison-fang will be dead by then! He was already old enough, surely he couldn't survive that long. But as the tribe cats crossed another sand dune, little did they know that they were crossing the adders nest.

Where more than five eggs lay, _preparing to unleash their venom on anything that got in their way._

_

* * *

_**Chapter One coming Wednesday probably, so did you guys like the prologue? I hope so, review!!**


	3. Chapter 1: Lineage

***~Hey here's Chapter One! Thanks for the reviews for the prologue, I hope you all liked it. Anyway this book is going to be rather longer than the others, I'm aiming for 42 chapters and over 100 K. If I'm gonna write that much I hope you all will like it and review. BTW I updated One by One, can you all check it out please? Well anyway I'm currently working on yet another book called Terra, I won't post it until I finish most of it. Anyway enough rambling, I hope you like it! Thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 1**

_The Fresh scents of dawn drifted through the air,_ as sunlight shone through the Oak Trees. Robins chirped in the branches, as they prepared for a new day of finding food for their young. The sky was changing from a peach-orange color, to the bright blue shade that was so familiar to Burningheart.

He rose his head from the daisy flowers where he was sleeping, and blinked as sunlight shone through his tiny eye lids. Silverpaw slept next to him, her silver and scarlet pelt moving as she breathed peacefully.

Stretching his ginger paws, Burningheart was careful not to wake her; and padded over to Lionstar who was watching the sunrise.

"So how does it feel to be leader?" he asked his brother with a smile, yawning from the long night.

Lionstar exchanged a look to the young warrior and then turned back to the rising sun. "It doesn't feel real" he spoke as soft as a nights breeze, "Firestar was leader for so long, I never expected to have anyone else as leader. Let alone being leader myself."

He nodded, Burningheart felt the same way as his brother did, but not quite. From the time Firestar died, he knew Lionstar would make a great leader. The golden tabby underestimated himself sometimes, if he was to be a legend like Firestar, then Lionstar needed more self confidence.

A drop of dew fell from a Laurel Tree, landing on Burningheart's small pink nose. Sneezing, he turned around to see Silverpaw standing in front of him, her beautiful eyes shining with amusement.

"Oh, you're up" he meowed out of embarrassment, "How did you sleep?".

The silver apprentice yawned, "Pretty well, though I don't like sleeping around this many twoleg homes. It makes me feel like their going to creep up on me at any moment."

Burningheart nodded in agreement, in the middle of the night he awoke to hear a twoleg and his monster creeping up on the Thunderpath, loud noises were coming from them that must have woken every cat up.

"Well" Ferncloud meowed from the side of a Jasmine patch, "Mind you there were a lot less twolegs here when I was young. The only place your found them was in Twoleg Place."

Silverpaw looked to her grandmother for a moment, then turned to Burningheart. "Ferncloud was young?" she whispered, "And I thought LionClan was a fable!".

"Hey!" the elderly she-cat hissed with amusement, "I heard that, If only your father could hear you now. You sound just like him."

And all at once, the amusement drained from the old queens eyes and was replaced by pure depression. Silverpaw's father Spiderleg had died before she was born, he never got to meet his kits.

Burningheart didn't know how he would feel if he never knew Brambleclaw, not being able to have a father around must be terrible. Not being able to hunt with someone other than your mentor, and having someone to be there to protect you always.

In fact, Silverpaw had gone through quite a lot of death in the past couple moons. First the death of her father, then her sister who had died at birth. Dustpelt her grandfather had died when she was only a couple moons old, and then StarClan took young Violetkit from her.

And if that wasn't enough, Copperpaw her brother was killed by wolves in the mountains, it was all very traumatic. But somehow Silverpaw still held herself together for Daisy, Robinpaw and Copperpaw, she was a hero.

"Lionstar?" a voice meowed, making Burningheart turn to the side.

He saw Russetstar padding over to the golden leader, Ashstar and Mistystar not to far behind.

"Yes?" he meowed, "What is it Russetstar?".

The ShadowClan she-cat shuffled her paws, seeming anxious to ask her questions. "We were wondering if we could go by each of clans, you know to see if anythings still there?" the ginger she-cat meowed, seeming embarrassed even to ask.

Lionstar held her gaze for a moment then nodded, "I don't see why not, the day's still early. How about a few cats from each clan go with you and we can stay back here and hunt?".

The three she-cat leaders nodded in acceptance, seeming to want Lionstar's approval before going off on their own. Apparently everyone looked to the ThunderClan leader for help, after all Firestar had led them so well on the journey, who else but his grandson would do as good a job?

"I want to see Princess" Cloudtail meowed, pushing through Daisy and Floss who where chattering.

Burningheart bent his head to the side in confusion, he had never heard of anyone named Princess before.

"That's your mother isn't it?" Lionstar asked, "Firestar's sister?".

The white fluffy tom nodded, "She lives over in Twolegplace, you three should come to, I'm sure she'd love to meet you."

"I'll go!" Burningheart volunteered, he would much rather go meet his great-aunt then stay back here and hunt. There was barely any prey, all the twoleg's have practically scared it all dead!

"I'll go with you" Brightheart meowed to her mate, as Whitewing padded over to her parents.

"Do you think she's still there?" Whitewing mewed quietly to her mother, as Cloudtail drifted away out of site, "I mean she's as old as Firestar, is she even still alive?".

Brightheart snapped at her daughter to be quiet, "Don't talk like that, I'm sure she's still alive. Now let's go, bring Thistlestrike as well."

Whitewing nodded, still acting like a kit as her mother ordered her around. She soon found her tortoiseshell son and gathered him with the group, and before Burningheart knew it, they set out to Twolegplace.

Hollyleaf had decided to go as well, after all she wanted to meet Firestar's sister, as well as see twolegplace. A little bit of the forest was still intact, and when he said a little bit, he meant it.

"They tore down the Great Sycamore!" Brightheart gasped staring forward in shock.

"How do you know?" her daughter meowed, stepping forward to examine the land scape.

"Because" Brightheart defended herself, "We're right by the old camp, and we're getting closer to Snake-Rocks! This is where the great sycamore was."

The ginger and white she-cat sniffed around the area cautiously, looking shocked as she noticed her old camp. This must be so weird for them, Burningheart thought. Imagine finding your old home where you grew up and lived in for so many moons, to be torn down and replaced by stinky Twoleg's.

Cloudtail took the lead once more, dragging his mate away from the spot where the Great Sycamore once lay. Ferns brushed Burningheart's paws, as they padded onto a small black Thunderpath.

"What kind of Thunderpath is this?" Hollyleaf asked in disgust, "It's hardly big enough for a monster to travel on. I swear twoleg's get stranger everyday."

The other cats seemed perplexed as well, but Cloudtail, who was intent on seeing his mother, traveled boldly in the middle, heading towards Twolegplace. Sunlight streamed through the tree leaves, heating up Burningheart's ginger pelt.

Twoleg Homes soon came into view, varying colors from pure white even to an indigo color.

"How do twolegs change the color of their nests?" Thistlestrike asked with interest, gazing at the many colors laid out in front of them.

Whitewing shrugged, "Maybe with berries? Remember when Poppyfrost splattered a bunch of berries that Briarpelt found together? It created a purple color that stained Jayfeather's den for moons. He wouldn't be quiet about it until Foxcatcher and Icestorm scrubbed it off."

A chuckle of amusement escaped Burningheart's mouth, they would have to use a lot of berries.

"There's her house!" Cloudtail exclaimed with joy, bursting through the bush leaves and pounding through the open grass to a white house.

Awooden fence lay in front of the home, full of beautiful flowers. Burningheart looked curiously at the plump white warrior, as he leapt atop the fence, and jumped into Princess's garden. Giving each other a look, Brightheart and Whitewing soon followed, Hollyleaf not far behind.

That only Thistlestrike and Burningheart alone on the other side.

"I have a feeling they've done this before" Thistlestrike meowed with a smile, looking a little intimated by the fence.

"It'll be easy" Burningheart meowed. He was used to jumping high heights, the wall in the Lake Camp was full of ledges that he leapt onto when he was a kit. Bunching his muscles and squaring his haunches, the flame colored warrior leapt swiftly onto the fence post and balanced easily.

"Come on" he called down to the tortoiseshell warrior, who was looking up with a bit of fear, "It's easy".

Jumping into the enclosed area, Burningheart sat next to Whitewing as her son scrambled onto the other side. Thistlestrike fell over onto his rump, and gave his chest a lick of embarrassment.

"What's Cloudtail doing?" he asked Whitewing, looking at the old white tom who was meowing at the house.

His daughter shrugged, "I think meowing for Princess to come out, perhaps the twolegs have her inside."

Burningheart nodded respectfully, as he waited a while longer as Cloudtail kept on meowing at the house.

"Princess? Princess??" he got a little closer to the Twoleg Home, which didn't have any lights on.

"Hey!" a voice made all six warriors turn around in surprise. A light golden tabby tom stood atop the fence post on the opposite side of Princess's house, looking at the clan cats curiously. "Did I hear you calling for Princess?" the tom asked, walking alongside his fence.

Cloudtail and the others exchanged a glance and he nodded, "Yes, do you know her?".

The cat nodded and jumped down into the garden, "She was my grandmother, my name's Leo. Nice to meet you" he meowed politely.

"Hello" Burningheart meowed, bowing his head to the kittypet.

"Did you say was?" Cloudtail echoed, looking at the kittypet with urgency.

Leo nodded, "Princess moved a couple moons ago, her twolegs took her and my mother away. She told me to stay here with the other twolegs, they take good enough care of me." The golden tabby's words seemed to sting Cloudtail like a bumble bee.

"I can't believe she's gone" he meowed like a frightened kit to Brightheart, "I'll never see her again."

Burningheart felt a deep sense of sadness for the tom, he had never seen Cloudtail so broken.

Leo seemed to notice this and moved forward, "You never know" he meowed, "Her twolegs and my twolegs are friends. They bring her over sometimes." At least Cloudtail had more kin they he had known about, Leo would be his nephew.

"Who are you anyway?" the kittypet meowed with interest, "I've never seen you around these parts before."

Brightheart moved forward, "My name is Brightheart and this is my mate Cloudtail, he is Princess's son."

Leo perked his ears, "Did you say Cloudtail? The kit who Princess gave to ThunderClan?".

All six cats perked their ears in shock, how in StarClan's name would this kittypet know about StarClan?

"Y...Yes" Cloudtail stuttered out of shock, "I am. How do you know all this?".

The golden tabby strutted through the garden with a smile, "Princess told me and my littermates about you and ThunderClan. She said you would be a legend just like Firestar. Where is this Firestar anyway?".

Burningheart lowered his head in silence, obviously Princess had told her grandson tales of her legendary brother.

"He died" Hollyleaf meowed quietly, "I'm his granddaughter" she flicked her tail to Burningheart, "And he's his Grandson."

At least Hollyleaf told the kittypet, it might have been to hard for Burningheart to tell him. Looking at the Kittypet closely, Burningheart realized he had a great resemblance to Lionstar, almost identical.

"Oh I'm sorry" Leo meowed, "From what Princess told me he sounded like a great cat. But hey look on the bright side, we're all kin!".

Burningheart smiled, that was true, Firestar had a lot more kin then he had known about. They stayed in Princess's garden, talking with Leo and telling him about Clan life.

"Hey, we should go see Ravenpaw and Barley" Brightheart meowed to her mate, "Do you know them Leo?".

The golden tabby nodded, "I do. But I havn't seen them in moons, not since their barn burnt down."

Brightheart and Cloudtail gasped in shock, but the young cats just stared curiously at the older cats. He had heard of Ravenpaw, he was Firestar's friend when they were apprentices.

"Leo, could you take us to their barn? Maybe they found another place around there" Cloudtail meowed, trying to think of a rational reason.

The kittypet nodded, "Sure, but don't you want to get your other friends to come?". It would be better to bring Lionstar, they hadn't told their leader how far they were going to go.

"How about we go back to the camp and maybe we can go later or tomorrow when we leave? Do you want to come Leo?" Hollyleaf asked the kittypet, who looked quite surprised.

Leo pondered the question for a moment and finally nodded, "Sure, I'd love to meet the rest of my kin. Princess mentioned someone named Squirrelflight? She said she was Firestar's daughter."

Burningheart leapt to his feet, "That's our mother, she's back at camp along with Leafpool!".

Leo nodded, he would be happy to meet them.

And so the six warriors and Leo set off back to camp, as the sun stretched high in the sky, _casting their shadows onto the forest floor._

_

* * *

_

**WOOT go Leo! He is based off my cat called Leo XD Well please review everyone, BTW I have a new poll on my profile, please vote!**


	4. Chapter 2: Seeking

***~Well I just finished the chapter, It's another long one! Thanks for the reviews last chapter, I hope you guys like this one just as much. Currently I'm writing yet another story, which I will post when I finish it, but i really like how its turning out. Anyway, I have the next chapter done, but I won't update until I get 30 reviews. *Stays Stubborn* That won't be to hard, considering there were 84 people reading this the other day. Well I have another poll on my profile, check it out and please vote! Thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 2**

Ferns parted as Lionstar stopped at a small Thunderpath, waiting for the others to catch up. Hollyleaf and Cloudtail had come to them with a kittypet who claimed to be Princess's grandson, his sister told him about how Ravenpaw and Barley's barn burnt down.

But Lionstar needed to see this for himself, he couldn't just take the word of a kittypet.

"We're nearing WindClan camp" a voice meowed, coming from Morningflower who was surprisingly keeping pace. "Its right past the Thunderpath" she meowed, flicking her tail towards a flat moorland that looked almost identical to their previous home.

But it probably didn't look like it once did, there were a few twoleg homes built across the plains, but not as many that were in ThunderClan camp.

"Well" a voice meowed coming from Sandstorm, "We know now what they did with Fourtrees."

He turned to his grandmother, to see her gaze flickering to a large Twoleg den, with the smells of their disgusting food flowing from the openings.

"That's where the twolegs eat" a voice coming from Leo meowed, "I bet they'd give you some if you go right up there. Their quite nice actually."

A snort came from Redclaw of ShadowClan, "Then why don't you go get some kittypet food from your precious twolegs? I'm sure they'd love to feed and care for you."

Lionstar narrowed his eyes, did ShadowClan cats always have to be so rude and sarcastic? But apparently the kittypet could take care of himself, as he moved forward to face Redclaw.

"Is that your stomach I just heard growling for food? Well if twolegs just hand food out for cats like you, then why don't you come and get some with me?".

The black and ginger tom looked as if he was unsure of what to do, and then puffed out his chest defiantly. "I don't need kittypet food to survive, I'd rather go hungry!" he meowed proudly, turning away.

A snort came from Olivenose, his sister. "You'd probably run away as soon as they came out" she chuckled, "Remember when that twoleg kit ventured into ShadowClan camp? Redclaw ran up a tree he was so scared!".

Cats from all clans laughed as the ShadowClan cat's fur puffed out in embarrassment, and he turned to cross the Thunderpath.

Suddenly Lionstar saw a monster racing down the Thunderpath, and Redclaw was right in its path! Bolting from where he stood, the leader ran into the warrior, knocking him onto the other side just as the monster sped by.

A dust cloud filled the air where he stood, as Redclaw turned around with a furious expression splattered onto his face.

"I don't need help from you ThunderClan rat" he growled, licking his fur and turning away.

_Oh how pleasant you are after I just saved your life! _The ShadowClan tom could at least be grateful that he was alive.

"Thank you Lionstar" Tigerstripe came up to the leader, "Redclaw may not appreciate it, but I do. I'd rather have a snotty cat like him alive then dead."

Lionstar smiled, the ShadowClan deputy was so different then all the other cats in his clan. Never had he met a ShadowClan cat so nice and snappy like him, except for Tawnypelt and Flamestone of course.

He didn't know how Dawnfire was related to them, she was the most evil cat in the clans history, perhaps she got it from her father's side?

"Its right up there!" Leo meowed, pointing with his tail to the patch of Moorland that stood past twoleg place.

Lionstar nodded in thanks, and once everyone was across the Thunderpath, he lead them towards the spot. At first the leader thought his eyes might be deceiving him, there was no barn! But then he remembered what the kittypet had said, after it burnt down, the twolegs tore the remaining parts down.

But the question on his mind was, _Where was Ravenpaw and Barley? _Lionstar didn't know, but as he crossed the small bits of forest that still lay around, he intended to find out. The clans quickly made there way to the place where the barn once lay, and Lionstar gazed up in shock.

Lionstar stood in front of the spot where the barn once lay, seeming puzzled. If he were in Ravenpaw and Barley's place, where would he go? And then it clicked in his mind, Twolegplace! There was another strip of twoleg place past the barn, near where the sun-drown place lay.

"Leo" Lionstar called to the golden kittypet, beckoning for him to come forward.

Racing towards the ThunderClan leader, the tom cat looked at him expectantly.

"Is there a possibility that Ravenpaw and Barley went into that strip of twoleg homes?" he asked, hoping there was.

Leo tilted his head, thinking about Lionstar's question for a moment. "I guess so" he finally meowed, "That would explain why I havn't seen them in awhile, there are to many mean cats over there. I make sure to stay near my twolegs."

_At least they might still be around here, or even still alive!_ That was something to be grateful for.

"Why are we here?" an aggravated voice came from Breezepelt, "We should be heading to the Sun-drown place, not looking at a burnt down barn!".

Sighing, Lionstar turned to the persnickety tom. "We_ are_ going to the Sun-drown Place Breezepelt" he explained, "But I would like to know if Ravenpaw or Barley are in the area first, they might know more about the area we'll be traveling through."

The black tom snorted, as his father Crowfeather came out of nowhere and cuffed him over the ears.

"Don't talk that way to a leader" he growled, "You need to learn some respect for your elders."

Breezepelt gaped, "But I'm older than him!"

Crowfeather just glared at his son, as Midnight the badger chuckled.

"Just like father he is" she smiled, "Attitude same is it not?" the badger asked Crowfeather, as he turned away to go in another direction.

Lionstar couldn't help but feel bad for the WindClan warrior, his father had always been strict on him, perhaps thats why he's such a fur-ball. Looking at the WindClan cat Crowfeather walk away, Lionstar couldn't help but wonder who his real father was?

For so long he thought it was Crowfeather, it just made sense! But Leafpool had told Jayfeather that they were wrong, who was their true father?

* * *

Twigs crunched as the cats traveled through the narrow strips of woods that surrounded the twoleg homes. They might as well search for Ravenpaw and Barley on their way to the Sundrown-Place, it was worth a shot.

Lionstar stopped to make sure his clan was keeping up pace, thankfully they were. ThunderClan and RiverClan took the lead, as WindClan and ShadowClan followed closely behind them.

"How far is it to your home?" Sunspirit asked Midnight, as the golden she-cat traveled next to the lumbering badger.

Midnight looked up with her beady eyes, "Far not young one. Caverns past Twoleg Place, then Zodiac we find."

Lionstar perked his ears, as did Sunspirit.

"Who's Zodiac?" the small warrior asked curiously, "Is he a badger also?".

The she-badger nodded, "Kin of mine he is, Zodiac older than stars. Journey across desert he knows well, tell us he will."

So there were other badgers than Midnight in the area, and by the sound of it, Zodiac sounded as nice as Midnight.

Up ahead cats began to stop, as the trail of forest came to an end. It was to much of a chance if all the cats traveled into twoleg place, no they needed a patrol to search for Ravenpaw and Barley. He spotted Cinderheart talking with Poppyfrost, and padded over to his deputy.

"I'm going to search for any signs of Ravenpaw" he meowed, "The rest of you can stay back here and rest. I'll take a small patrol with me."

Cindeheart nodded, "Do you want me to send a hunting patrol out? The queens are complaining about food."

Lionstar shook his head, "If you can please, we need as much food as we can get."

The deputy nodded and padded off to gather up a patrol of various clan cats, all four clans were pretty much one large clan now.

"Can I come with you?" the tortoiseshell form of Poppyfrost meowed, "I'm sick of staying back and doing nothing."

Could he really handle being with the she-cat right now? After all that happened back at the tribe, did Poppyfrost still like him?

"Um sure" he gulped, giving his chest a lick, "I'll just gather up the rest of the patrol and then we'll leave."

Her blue eyes watched the leader as he turned around to decide who else would come.

He spotted the golden-brown pelt of Thornclaw playing with his two kits, Tinderkit and Emberkit. The senior warrior had lost a lot of respect from ThunderClan, when he sided with Dawnfire. But in the end Thornclaw had made the right choice, he chose his family and deserved a second chance.

"Thornclaw" Lionstar called to the tom, as he made his way across the relaxing cats. He perked his ears and stood up, as Lionstar approached. "I'm leading a patrol into Twolegplace, can you come?" he asked, hopefully Thornclaw would be glad to go.

"Sure" he meowed enthusiastically, "Let me just bring the kits to Hazeltail and I'll be ready."

Lionstar nodded as the father turned to gather his kits, but Emberkit slipped out of her father's grasp.

"Have you seen Jayfeather?" the small gray she-cat asked with interest, her eyes shining.

Lionstar flicked his tail towards a small clearing, "I think he's over there talking with Willowshine".

"Can I go please?" Emberkit begged to Thornclaw, looking more eager than ever.

Thornclaw sighed, "I guess so. But don't bug him this time, remember last time when he snapped at you?" the golden-brown tom looked wary to send his daughter to the moody Medicine Cat.

Emberkit snorted, "That was only because I accidently spilled the mouse-dung all over his tail. He really isn't that bad once you get to know him."

Coming from a four-moon old kit, that didn't mean much. But Lionstar knew she was telling the truth, Jayfeather was a prickly Medicine Cat, but he had a nice side.

"I hear your putting a patrol together" Hollyleaf meowed, approaching her brother.

Lionstar nodded, "Do you and Coalpaw want to come? I still need more cats If we're going to find any clues about Ravenpaw or Barley."

Hollyleaf nodded, "Sure, I barely spend anytime with Coalpaw, he should enjoy it."

"Could you get Bumblestripe and Millie as well?" he asked his black furred sister, "We could use Millie's experience in Twolegplace, she might know her way around.

His sister nodded, "I'll go get them now, be back soon." And with that, Hollyleaf's black tail disappeared behind a bramble bush.

Lionstar sighed, this was going to be a long journey through Twolegplace.

* * *

White fences lay in a row alongside the Twoleg Homes, creating a somewhat closed in feel. Lionstar's tail ran alongside a fence, as he stayed close to the barrier, and away from the busy Thunderpath.

At least bushes kept them out of the monster's sight, that way they felt somewhat protected.

"There are a bunch of cats living up here" Millie meowed, "I used to live here as a kitten, my twoleg's were so nice."

A snort came from Coalpaw, and another hiss followed coming from Hollyleaf. Apparently Coalpaw forgot that his mother was a barn cat, or maybe he just didn't care. Bumblestripe walked warily next to Lionstar, looking over his shoulder every few seconds.

"What's wrong with you?" Hollyleaf snorted, "You look like you saw a spirit of StarClan!".

The striped gray tom shuddered, "I don't like being so many Twoleg's! What if they catch us and make us Kittypets?".

Millie turned to face her son, "First of all we wont get caught, second of all even if we did. You only have to be nice to them, then escape when they aren't looking."

Lionstar exchanged a glance with Thornclaw, he didn't exactly like the thought of being a Kittypet.

"Hey I see a cat up there!" Coalpaw exclaimed, running forward onto a patch of green grass.

Lionstar moved past the warriors and followed closely behind the apprentice, he was a little to eager. A few cats were gathered underneath a tree, a small Twoleg stable held a few cats as well. He moved past Coalpaw, and approached a large brown tabby she-cat.

"Excuse me?" he meowed, trying not to surprise her.

The cat turned with suspicious green eyes, "What do you want mongrel?" she spat with anger.

Lionstar exchanged a glance with Millie, and turned back. "Sorry to disturb you, but we are looking for a few old friends of ours, maybe you know them."

The she-cat looked at the clan cats for a long moment, "I know a lot of cats round these parts, what are their names?".

Thornclaw moved forward, "Their names are Ravenpaw and Barley" he was the only one in the patrol, old enough to remember them. The she-cat pondered the names for a moment than shook her head,

"Can't say I have, but I can get someone who might know them."

Lionstar and the others dipped their heads in thanks, as the large she-cat moved towards a small enclosure.

"Purdy!" she yowled, "There's some cats here lookin for their friends, come and help."

_Purdy!? _Lionstar perked his ears, he had no idea the old tabby lived so far off from where he did before.

"Did she just say Purdy?" Hollyleaf meowed with excitement.

He nodded, as the familiar face of the plump tabby loner stepped out of his den. Purdy looked as if he lost some of his fat though, and he looked much older.

"My eyes must be trickin' me" he meowed out of surprise, "If it ain't Hollypaw and Lionpaw, welcome young uns'!".

Lionstar dipped his head and greeted the old tom by touching noses, "Nice to see you to Purdy. We're Lionstar and Hollyleaf now."

Purdy twitched his silver muzzle, "What a surprise, but hey wait a minute. Don't Star mean your a leader now? What about that there cat Firestar, what bout him?".

A sigh came from Hollyleaf, "He died Purdy, defending us from wolves while we were crossing the mountains. Lionstar's our leader now."

Purdy's eyes gleamed with sadness and he shook his head. "Its a mighty shame" he meowed, "There ain't that many cats around like him anymore, all these young uns' now a days have to much attitude."

Lionstar couldn't help but smile, same old Purdy. They stayed there talking with the old loner for awhile, before he finally asked about Ravenpaw and Barley.

"Have you seen them anywhere?" maybe Purdy had spotted the two cats after their barn burnt down, he seemed to have a good sense of where everything was.

Purdy rose his head at the names, "Two loners from the barn? Yup I seen them round here about two moons back. They said somethin' bout traveling across some desert" Purdy paused with a chuckle, "I thought they were crazy, ain't no cat gonna survive through there."

_Ravenpaw and Barley went through the desert!? _

"They might be going the same place we are!" he meowed to Hollyleaf and the others, "Maybe their already there!"

This could be great, or bad. Could two cats really survive a journey through the desert on their own?

"What're you talkin' about?" Purdy asked stepping forward, "You're not thinkin' about going through that desert are you?".

Lionstar nodded, "We have to, we got a message from StarClan that our home is on the other side. Our home by the lake burnt down." Sure it was kind of crazy going through an unknown desert, but the clans had no other choice!

"I'm mighty sorry bout' that" Purdy meowed with care, "Times have been tough for everyone, them Upwalkers are killing all the prey around here!".

"That's to bad" Lionstar meowed, as an idea popped into his head. Couldn't Purdy come with them? He would be much safer and well fed in a group of cats, rather than on his own. "Come with us Purdy" he meowed happily, "You won't go hungry with the clans."

The tabby tom looked taken aback by Lionstar's offer, and gave his chest a lick. "Oh I don't know" he meowed, "Crossin a desert at my age isn't that easy, I'll probably just slow you young uns' down."

Hollyleaf glanced at Lionstar, and moved forward. "You won't Purdy. We have plenty of elders traveling with us, plus you'll be able to teach all of us a thing or to about twole... I mean Upwalkers."

Lionstar nodded in agreement, his sister had a good point. Purdy stared at Hollyleaf, as if he were pondering their offer. Lionstar hoped the loner would come with them, he seemed so lonely!

Finally the plump tom lifted his gaze, "Well I guess I could teach you cats a thing or to, I'd be much obliged to come."

"Great!" Lionstar exclaimed, as the other cats moved to greet Purdy.

At least he was coming with them, Lionstar would much prefer that then having Purdy be here alone. A_t least the other elders will have someone else to help them complain about young cats these days,_ Lionstar chuckled inside.

Though this journey would be a long one, at least he had friends and family to help him. _But would that be enough?_

_

* * *

_

**So did you like it? I love Purdy! Remember, 30 reviews! Update whenever that happens. **


	5. Chapter 3: Taken

**~*UPDATE!! Thank you all so much for your reviews. I'm really sorry I didn't update sooner, stupid computer. This chapter took me awhile to right, stupid writers block. Anyway I read the browse inside for BP, it was amazing, I love the name Sweetbriar. Anyway please review if you can, I'll update as soon as possible. Thanks!*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 3**

The smell of prey engulfed Hollyleaf's senses, as she stalked low to the ground. Her whiskers brushed against a shrub, as her eyes focused on the magpie. It twitched its black and white feathers, bobbing up in down in search for food.

She just had to wait until it got a little closer, Now! Hollyleaf pounced through the air, and landed on the magpie with great strength. It chirped in surprise, and she silenced it with a bite to the throat, as the savory taste filled her mouth.

_But this isn't for me,_ she thought solemnly, the queens and elders needed to eat first. Not to mention most of the kits had a taste for meat, she didn't know why the ThunderClan queens decided to give birth at a time like this!

"Nice catch!" she turned to see Foxcatcher padding through the scrub, a vole hanging in his mouth.

Hollyleaf purred, "Looks like you didn't to bad yourself."

Foxcatcher twitched his whiskers at her comment, "You can always count on me to catch prey. After all this is going to go to Ferncloud, she needs it to feed Dustkit and Dovekit." His little brother and sister had an appetite even bigger than Cloudtail's, she dreaded the moment they moved onto meat.

"Look what I caught!" an excited squeal came from a bramble bush, and Hollyleaf saw the small black form of Coalpaw bursting out.

"Good job" Hollyleaf meowed to her apprentice, as she noticed the plump mouse he held in his jaws. She had been trying to take more of an initiative with training Coalpaw, just because they were on a journey didn't mean he couldn't train.

"Come on" Foxcatcher meowed, "We should catch up with the others. StarClan knows where Midnight's leading us."

Hollyleaf sighed, "She's leading us to the Sun-Drown place, Midnight said we need to speak with some other badger before we move onto the desert." At least they would have a break before facing that awful place, and by the sounds of this desert, they were going to need it.

* * *

Stones scraped Hollyleaf's pads, as she made sure not to fall. They were nearing the Sun-Drown place, she could smell it in the air. As Hollyleaf remembered the fresh scents, she felt tiny claws digging into her pelt.

"Run faster!" a tiny mew came from Echokit, who was grasping onto Hollyleaf tightly. The tiny kit weight almost as much as a robin, and she had only opened her eyes two sunrises ago.

"You need to stop clawing my pelt" Hollyleaf meowed playfully, "Where's Pyrekit anyway?".

Echokit nuzzled Hollyleaf's scruff and she leaned in to whisper in her black ear. "He's sleeping with uncle Jayfeather" she told the warrior quietly, as a yawn crept up on her. Hollyleaf smiled at the kits cuteness,

"Go back to sleep little one. I'll carry you the rest of the way."

Echokit yawned again and licked Hollyleaf's ear, "Thanks" she whispered.

Now Hollyleaf wasn't exactly a big fan of kits, but she had to admit, Echokit was cute beyond belief. Especially since she only talked to certain cats, and when she did talk, it was barely more than a whisper.

Hollyleaf would never have thought this coming from Echokit, when she was born it sounded like Lionstar's caterwaul. But kits did change, she remembered being a kit, thinking everyone had and did obey the warrior code.

But her thoughts were shattered in ways she couldn't even think of, one of them being her birth. Hollyleaf had pretty much given up on finding out who her father was. Leafpool obviously wasn't going to tell them, and did it really matter who it was? She hadn't known him her whole life, why start now?

"Hey Hollyleaf" a meow made the black warrior raise her head. Foxcatcher was padding along the rocky slope, his red pelt glistening in the sunlight.

"I see someone's comfortable" he meowed with a smile, as Echokit breathed in her sleep.

Hollyleaf chuckled, "At least someone is. My pads are bleeding, StarClan knows their used to it after the mountains. I'll probably never get the feeling in them back."

And that was the truth, all those days of traveling on pure jagged edges caused a lot of damage. In fact one of Hollyleaf's pause got infected awhile back, she was lucky Jayfeather caught it in time.

"So do you think everyone will make it?" Foxcatcher meowed, keeping his eyes on the rocky pathway.

Hollyleaf tilted her head, "Make it?".

Foxcatcher nodded, "I mean do you think everyone will make it across the desert. We have newborn kits, and elders older then the stars. What if we don't all make it?" the worry in his eyes was pure. Hollyleaf didn't exactly know how to answer his question, they had know idea how harsh this desert was, but Midnight had said it was bad.

"We'll just have to do everything we can to protect them" she stated, "Especially the kits and queens, they need the most protection."

Foxcatcher nodded in agreement and turned around, "Icestorm is slowing down" he meowed, "I'm going to go help her."

Hollyleaf nodded in goodbye, as the red warrior raced back to walk with his pregnant sister. Foxcatcher's personality had changed dramatically in the last moon. Before she had hated him, and he acted so immature and rude.

But now he was a totally different cat! Helping the queens and kits, catching food for the elders and senior warriors.

_Wait a second,_ Hollyleaf stopped, _I don't like him do I? _

No she couldn't, he was just a tom, and Hollyleaf needed to keep her eyes on leadership. If she was ever to be leader, she didn't need the extra weight of worrying about a mate, or even kits for that matter!

"Look!" an excited whisper came from her back, Echokit was awake.

Hollyleaf heightened her gaze to look forward, and gasped in surprise. They had reached the Sun-Drown place!

"Pretty light" Echokit breathed, moving up onto Hollyleaf's head to look at the view.

"Pretty light" Hollyleaf repeated, mesmerized by the sunlight that shone on the sea, it glittered like crystals. She hadn't remembered it looking this beautiful last time, the cliffs even shone dark crimson shades.

In fact all the cats seemed lost in the beauty, even stuck up Russetstar was staring at the water.

"Come rest you will" Midnight's voice echoed down to Hollyleaf, as the badger lead the cats carefully down the rocky ledge.

Lionstar was leading the ThunderClan cats, as well as the other clans, making sure no one lost their grip. Hollyleaf's vision soon turned black, at first she had thought she was having another vision. But it was only Echokit pulling her ears down, trying to climb higher on Hollyleaf's head.

"Do you mind if I see?" Hollyleaf meowed, bending down so Echokit could get off.

"Sorry Hollyleaf" the little black and white kit whispered, walking slowly off of her.

She soon picked her aunt, it still sounded weird, up by the scruff, and padded down the ledge. The rocks held the warmth of the sun inside, and even thought they were rough, soothed Hollyleaf's pads.

Cats were beginning to gather under Midnight's den, which was a huge cave right next to the shore. RiverClan cats will be pleased, there were shells as far as the eye could see, in fact Fogkit, Hailkit and Snowkit were already running to find the shiny objects.

"At least we can rest awhile" she saw Sunspirit walking behind her, looking more tired than a possum.

"We can't rest to long though" the voice of Cinderheart meowed, "The sooner we make it to the desert, the better. We can't waste time here."

Hollyleaf narrowed her eyes, does she want to work us to death? All of the cats would work better if they had a decent sleep and food in their bellies, couldn't she see that? Whatever the reason for Cinderheart's reasoning,

Hollyleaf still wondered if Lionstar had made the right decision on picking his deputy.

* * *

Cool water lapped a mouse-length from the black warrior. It pulled back sand every time, making designs in the beach. Almost all of the cats had fit in Midnight's den, did a badger really need that big of a space?

Hollyleaf rose her head, stretching as her pelt warmed in the sunlight. She wouldn't mind staying here for a few moons. Plenty of warm sunlight, a nice place to sleep, and an abundance of fish that was almost overwhelming.

"Look what I can do!" a high pitched voice squealed, coming from Graymist's kit Fogkit.

The little gray tom was jumping in the water, going even deeper to impress his siblings. Hailkit and Snowkit just stayed at the edge, looking wary at their brother.

"Be careful!" the voice of Graymist meowed from a rock, "I don't want you getting your fur wet."

Fogkit didn't seem to hear his mother, and swam further out. Hollyleaf perked her ears, the current was beginning to drag the little kit out! Suddenly his expression changed from joy to pure horror. The small tom was gasping for air, as waves crashed around his head.

"Help!" he gargled, as the current swept him even further out, dragging him into the cold depths.

Hollyleaf started to swim towards the kit, but stopped in utter horror, as jaws opened up around the kit, and swallowed Fogkit in seconds. This creature looked like the product of Nightmares, worse than a nightmare.

And as fast as it happened, the large fish dove back under, _with Fogkit never to be seen again._

_

* * *

_

**I'm so utterly morbid aren't I? Poor Fogkit, I'm almost as bad as Vicky when I kill cats HAHA. REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 4: Doomed

***~Okay here goes Chapter 4! Sorry It took me awhile, been working on other stories. Well anyway I read more of Bluestar's prophecy, it sounds really good so far. Also there is a new poll on my profile if none of you have seen it, please vote for who you want me to do a super edition on! Anyway I'll try to update sooner, but I've been working on a story called "Terra" which will be posted as soon as I get more done. Anyway, please review. Maybe I can reach 55? Maybe?~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 4**

Stars glittered in the open sky, as the final specks of scarlet faded from the horizon, not to be seen until morning. The sound of waves washing against the beach softly, seemed to calm Jayfeather as he sat staring blindly across the vast ocean.

The clans had finally began to calm down over the death of Fogkit, and no one dared venture into the water. Jayfeather didn't know exactly what it was, he heard Hollyleaf saying it looked like a huge fish with sharp teeth, he didn't know such a thing existed!

Graymist had been in shock since the death of Fogkit, and he and Willowshine gave her some thyme and poppy to soothe the pain of losing her son.

"Happened so fast it did" the raspy voice of Midnight moved towards Jayfeather.

Turning to face the she-badger, Jayfeather kept his voice quiet so he wouldn't wake the sleeping queen.

"What was that thing in the water?" he whispered, "Was it a fish?".

Midnight nodded, "Fish called Shark. Live in deep ocean they do, cruel creatures that eat anything in sight. My fault it is for young cat's death."

Jayfeather rose his head at the Badger's remark. "It wasn't your fault. How were you to know Fogkit would go into the open water. You had know way of knowing that thing was in the water." It was nobody's fault really, except maybe Graymist who should have been keeping a closer eye on her kit.

But he wasn't really going to blame a queen for her kits death now was he?

There was a short silence as Jayfeather rose his head to the sky, Midnight seemed to do the same.

"Sleep before you did?" she growled to the Medicine Cat.

Jayfeather nodded, he got a bit of sleep after Willowshine took over with Graymist, but not much.

"Leave now we will for Zodiac" she rasped, "Travel by the stars we must. Bring pretty she-cat along, help us she might."

_Pretty she-cat?_ The only cat Midnight could be talking about was Willowshine, though he couldn't exactly see her to tell if she was pretty or not. The striped badger turned to climb the cliffs, leaving a confused Jayfeather sitting on the cool sand.

Knowing that he had to gather the Medicine Cat of RiverClan, he snuck carefully through the sleeping cats until he found her scent.

"Wake up" he hissed, pawing her in the side.

The gray tabby opened her blue eyes with confusion, "What's going on?" she asked groggily, "Is Graymist awake?".

Jayfeather rolled his eyes, "No. Come on Midnight wants you to come with us to see that old badger. He's supposed to tell us the way to the desert."

They waited another moment, as Willowshine gathered her thoughts, the young Medicine Cat wasn't exactly the brightest.

"Okay I'm coming" she finally meowed, "Just let me give Otterheart some tips for Graymist."

Sighing, Jayfeather began walking towards the cliffs, as he waited for the tabby she-cat to return. He knew that he would need her help to make it up the cliff, and wasn't the least bit happy about it. A few moments passed by, until Jayfeather heard the pattering of paws, as Willowshine appeared next to him.

"Come on" she meowed, "I'll go first, just keep behind me and follow my tail."

Jayfeather grunted, "I know what to do thanks. Just worry about making it up yourself."

He didn't need the she-cats pity, he had enough of ThunderClan for that. And so the RiverClan cat began climbing the steep ledges, and Jayfeather made sure to stay alongside the wall, in case of any slips.

Willowshine's fluffy tail lay in his face, but at least he knew where to go, that was better than falling off a cliff.

"Watch out for this hole here" the Medicine Cat warned him, moving to the side to avoid it.

But Jayfeather already knew it was there, he could sense it and easily dodged to the side. Soon the terrain underneath his feet began to change, as smooth ground appeared instead of the craggy rocks.

"Finally" Willowshine sighed, "I thought we'd never make it up."

Jayfeather rolled his eyes,_ what a complainer._

"Come healers" the voice of Midnight echoed from behind Willowshine, "Zodiac we must find."

"Who is this Zodiac anyway?" the gray Medicine Cat meowed, "And why do we have to find him?".

Jayfeather snorted, did they really have to explain this again? Sometimes Willowshine really got on his nerves, she was clueless!

"He's Midnight's kin, we need to find him so we can reach the desert" he had about enough of Willowshine, "Now stop blabbering and let's get going." Jayfeather stalked by the dumbfounded Medicine Cat, and paused to wait for Midnight.

Now some cats would call Jayfeather a grumpy old badger, but he had reasons for his attitude. Especially Willowshine, always pretending to be the good cat whose always nice to everyone, she was fake.

And if there was anything Jayfeather hated more than anything else, it was fake cats.

* * *

The climb up from Midnight's den wasn't the last they would be climbing for the day, far from it. The two Medicine Cats and the badger had stopped at a wall of rock, which had a narrow pathway leading almost straight up.

"Zodiac live at top of ledge" Midnight explained, "Climb we must to cave, easy enough."

Jayfeather snorted, "If you say so."

He never really had a fancy for climbing, but got pretty good at it living in the old ThunderClan camp. Except for the time he fell over the ledge as a kit, right after Lionstar and Hollyleaf were running from the fox cubs.

Jayfeather shuddered, he never wanted to see another fox again as long as he lived. The scent of badger drifted across Jayfeather's nose, and it wasn't coming from Midnight.

"Getting close we are" the badgers voice drifted back to Jayfeather, who was struggling up a ledge.

_Couldn't Zodiac find a better place to live,_ he thought, as his front paw slipped off the rock. Just before Jayfeather began to fall, he felt teeth around his scruff, as Willowshine pulled him up. Once he was on the flat rock, Jayfeather smoothed his fur out of embarrassment.

"Thanks" he forced out between licks, it was hard for him to say.

Willowshine grunted, "You may be an annoying lump of fur, but the more Medicine Cat's we have on the journey the better."

Jayfeather heightened his gaze, thanks a lot. But he was grateful to Willowshine for saving him, just not happy about it. They continued on climbing the ledges for awhile longer, thankfully without Jayfeather falling, until Midnight stopped at the top of the wall.

Willowshine scampered up behind the badger, and sadly for Jayfeather, helped him up onto the flat rock.

"Is this it?" the RiverClan cat whispered, leaning forward to sniff the air.

Jayfeather could sense a large structure in front of him, it held a rancid stench of badger inside.

Midnight nodded, "Stay back young ones. Midnight will find Zodiac."

Jayfeather agreed and stepped back, as the badger ventured off into the dark cave. Hopefully this badger was friendly, he had never met any other badger than Midnight in his life. Willowshine fidgeted nervously, and wouldn't stop moving beside Jayfeather.

"Get off" he hissed, as the she-cat pawed at him.

"Do you think he'll really be able to help?" she asked curiously, "I mean he's an old badger, how does he know where this desert is?".

Midnight was old as well, did this mean they couldn't trust what she said? Surely they would be able to trust this Zodiac, Midnight trusted him, and that was good enough for Jayfeather. Before he could answer the Medicine Cat's stupid question,

He sensed that someone or something was exiting the stone cavern. The ground seemed to shake as the two badgers exited the den, Midnight leading the elderly Zodiac towards the two cats.

"Jayfeather, Willowshine" Midnight grunted to her kin, flicking her large tail towards the Medicine Cats, "This is Zodiac" Midnight guided the badger forward, as he rested on her shoulder.

Jayfeather could smell that he was old beyond belief, but he could also sense knowledge flowing from the badger. He stepped forward slowly, smelling the two cats.

"Sands of Chaos you wish to travel through?" he rasped, speaking cat better than even Midnight.

Shocked by the badgers vocal skills, Jayfeather nodded.

"We need to travel across it to reach our new home. Our ancestors showed us it." He didn't exactly know what the Sands of Chaos were, but he assumed it was the desert.

The old badger coughed, then rose his head to look at Jayfeather, "Through the basin lost in time you must go, in order to reach your destination" the answers came out raspy and quiet, but it was enough for Jayfeather to hear.

"The basin lost in time?" Willowshine echoed, "What in StarClan's name is that?".

Zodiac shook his head as the she-cat spoke, "Fools you are to travel through there!" he growled, "Death lays like a trap in the sands, waiting to drown you at the first chance it gets!" The old animals words chilled Jayfeather to the bone, why had his attitude changed so drastically?

Midnight moved forward and whispered something in badger to Zodiac, but he shook her off.

"Evil from the ancient times is waiting to strike. Cats are doomed if they cross Sands of Chaos, _doomed to the most painful of deaths."_

_

* * *

_

**So did you guys like it? Zodiac a little creepy, I know. Well please review, thanks yall!!!**


	7. Chapter 5: Amour

***~Chapter 5 YAY!! I wrote this one really fast, only in about an hour and a half. Anyway thank all of you for reviewing last chapter, it helped me write this one!!! Well I have some news, I made a blog about Warriors. I'll try and cover any new news or anything about warriors that you need to know, the link will be at the bottom of the page. Also please check out and review my new story I have up, called Terra. I hope you guys like this chapter, and the next one to come, thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 5**

The Ocean waves shone like crystals, as the crimson sun rose up over the horizon. Birds that Midnight called Seagulls cawed above the waters edge, searching for any sign of fish. The sand that was usually a light golden color, turned dark brown as the water lapped at it slowly.

Burningheart's green gaze focused on a shape in the far distance, it was the same fin of the fish that took Fogkit. Instantly he searched the shoreline, but it was clear, everyone made sure to stay far away from the water, especially after the death of Graymist's kit.

The scent of Cinderheart drifted over towards the ginger warrior, as he spotted the gray deputy padding towards him. Twitching his ears, Burningheart moved across the ledge and padded to meet her in the middle.

"I'm putting a hunting patrol together" she meowed with a yawn, "Can you go with Graystripe and Brightheart? We need to get some food in our bellies before we leave, Midnight, Willowshine and Jayfeather should be back any second."

_Where did they go?_ Burningheart asked himself, but stupid him, he already knew the answer. They had gone to meet with a badger called Zodiac, hopefully he would know the way to the desert. Once they got there, then Burningheart could show them the rest of the way, he remembered the what he saw, enough to guide them at least.

"Burningheart?" Cinderheart meowed, waving her tail in front of his face.

Coming out of a daze, Burningheart looked up. "Oh sorry" he mumbled out of embarrassment, "Of course I'll go right now."

Why did he always have to make such a full of himself in front of she-cats?

Cinderheart dipped her head, "Thank you, and take Silverpaw with you. I haven't been able to train her much, some hunting will do her good."

"Of course" Burningheart padded pass the strong gray deputy, almost ready to burst out of his pelt. But why was he so excited? Silverpaw was just an apprentice, nothing other than that.

_Or was she? _

"Watch we're your goin'" the aggravated grunt of Purdy came from Burningheart's side, he had accidentally trampled over the old tom's tail.

"Sorry" he meowed, "I didn't watch where I was walking." Was it his goal to make himself look like the worst cat in ThunderClan?

Purdy shook his head, "You yunguns' don't know a thing about manners. I wish it were like the old days."

Burningheart was about to say something body drifted away as the elder began talking with Tallpoppy of WindClan. The air was fresh with the scent of fish and salt, why did they have to go to the forest to hunt, there was plenty of fish in the ocean!

But then Burningheart remembered the hungry fish in the water, everyone was probably to scared to go near the edge. Suddenly the bright silver pelt of Silverpaw darted in front of him, she was chasing Juniperkit and Maplekit away.

"Go back to Honeyfern" she chuffed, "She's been looking for you two all morning, you can't just hide away in Midnight's cave all night and expect nothing to happen."

Juniperkit stopped in mid run, and turned his creamy head to give Silverpaw a glare, before running off to StarClan knows where.

"I swear those kits are going to make their mother insane. I'm never having kits!".

Burningheart turned his gaze, did Silverpaw really not want any kits?

"Oh I didn't see you there" she meowed, turning to greet Burningheart with a happy head but.

He smiled, "Cinderheart wants you to come on the hunting patrol with me, Graystripe and Brightheart. We need to eat before we start the journey again."

Silverpaw sighed, "I'd almost rather just stay here. It's so beautiful, and there's plenty of prey for everyone."

Even though it was true, he wouldn't like living so close to the ocean. Just look what happened to Fogkit! Kits and apprentices were bound to go in the water again, and then they would end up just like him! Not to mention the stench of fish was all around them, RiverClan was probably in paradise.

"There's a better home waiting for us" Burningheart assured the apprentice, "StarClan showed it to me, there's waterfalls and open plains. And forests for us to hunt forever in, it's perfect."

Silverpaw's eyes shone with a lustrous glow, as if she was imagining their new home. It really was perfect, if only they didn't have to cross a wasteland to get there.

"Are you two lumps coming or what?" Graystripes teasing call came from the edge of the woods, he was standing with an impatient Brightheart.

"We're coming" he called back, nodding for Silverpaw to go in front of him.

Her sweet scent drifted back, it smelled of rose petals, and fresh thyme. Burningheart longed to be with her longer, he couldn't get Silverpaw out of his mind!

Was it possible, that he was in love?

* * *

Bracken rustled as a shrew darted through the dried tree leaves trying to escape. But Burningheart was quicker, and raced faster, smelling the intoxicating scent of food. With one quick throw into the air, the rodent fell to the ground, stunned long enough for Burningheart to grasp it by the throat.

Saying a quick thanks to StarClan, the ginger warrior took no time in devouring his prey, Graystripe had said they could eat before catching any more. Halfway through eating the delicious meal, Burningheart lifted his head as a loud squeal came from a distance away.

It was coming from where Silverpaw was hunting, she was in danger! Leaving his meal behind, the ginger warrior quickly raced through the forest, sniffing for Silverpaw's trail. It lead to a small clearing up ahead, where aspen trees lay in the plenty.

He could see the faint outline of her silver and scarlet pelt standing ahead, luckily she didn't appear to be hurt.

"What in StarClan's name was that?" Brightheart meowed in dismay, coming out of a rose bush.

He shook his head, "I don't know, but it came from over near Silverpaw" the she-cat was now hunched over, and watching something carefully.

Brightheart sighed, "Let's see what trouble she's gotten herself into now. I swear she's worse than Whitewing as an apprentice!".

The two warriors made their way over to the bewildered apprentice, and Burningheart gasped as he saw a figure laying in front of her paws.

"What. Is. That?" Graystripe hissed in disbelief, pronouncing each would separately for emphasis.

Silverpaw looked up with her blue eyes, "It's a weasel" she meowed proudly, "I almost killed it."

_Almost!?_ Now that he looked closer, Burningheart could see the beige and brown animal moving its paws desperately, but it was bleeding from the throat. Graystripe who came from out of nowhere shot her an annoyed glance,

"Why didn't you kill it quickly? It shouldn't be in pain when it dies." That was true, a good warrior always knows to kill prey quickly, it is the honorable thing to do for them giving their lives to a greater purpose.

"Well" Silverpaw shuffled her paws, "I was about to, but then it bit me on the paw. Then I got mad and hit it over the head. Then Burningheart and Brightheart came, and now it's squealing really loudly."

Graystripe sighed and moved past the confused apprentice, and quickly took care of the large rodent, killing it both quickly and humanely.

"At least that'll feed all the queens" Brightheart meowed to the apprentice, "I'm surprised you were able to catch it. Weasels are usually to fast for even warriors to catch, I've never caught one."

Silverpaw looked up in awe, "Really? I've never seen one before either, do they taste good?".

Graystripe looked up, "They taste kind of like Pine Marten. But a little more juicy and tender." Burningheart and Silverpaw stared at the senior warrior clueless, what was a Pine Marten?

Graystripe gaped at the young cats, "Maybe Purdy and the others are right about you young cats, never knowing the things warriors should know."

Silverpaw snorted, "Maybe if someone taught us everything a warrior should know, then we could learn for the next time."

Burningheart flinched, an apprentice shouldn't talk to a warrior like that, especially a senior one like Graystripe. As Graystripe moved forward, Burningheart expected him to scold Silverpaw, but instead he only cuffed her ears playfully.

"You're just like Spiderleg. Always talking back to your elders, and not caring what comes out of your mouth" then he paused and smiled, "Actually kind of like me and Firestar at your age."

The young apprentice looked up in awe, almost shocked to be compared to the great Firestar. In a way Graystripe was right, Silverpaw was curious and straightforward, just like the former leader.

"Bring it back then" the ginger and white warrior meowed to the apprentice, "Maybe then the queens will be satisfied."

Burningheart snorted, "They won't be if Juniperkit and Maplekit take it away. Those two need to be made apprentices already, I'll have to ask Lionstar to hold their ceremony soon." The other cats chuffed in agreement, Honeyfern and Berrynose's two kits had become quite a nuisance, always stealing prey from senior warriors, and bringing the younger kits out to play.

In fact Juniperkit had taken young Dovekit into Midnight's cave, Ferncloud found her nearly a quarter day later mewling for food. And then there was a huge commotion about Honeyfern not disciplining her kits, in the end Icestorm did it for her.

"I wonder when Lionstar will make me a warrior?" Silverpaw meowed through a half mouthful of weasel fur.

Burningheart shrugged, "He may do it before we reach our new home. But now probably isn't the best time for a ceremony."

What he had said didn't seem to phase the apprentice, "I think I want to be called Silvershine" she meowed, "Or maybe Silverheart, like you!".

Burningheart shrugged, "Silvershine's nice, but I think we have enough Hearts in the clan." That wasn't an exaggeration, they had Brightheart, Cinderheart and him. A fourth one would be overdoing it, just a little.

At least Firestar had chosen a great warrior name for him, in fact his grandfathers warrior name was Fireheart.

Perhaps some day Burningheart would end up just like Firestar, and he would be called Burningstar.

* * *

"You be the mouse, I'll be the warrior!" a gray dappled kit mewed to her brother.

It was Lightkit, the daughter of Stormfur and Brook, who had taken on a clan name.

Her brother Hawkkit twisted his face, "I don't want to be a warrior, I want to be a Cave-Guard like I was supposed to be!".

It appeared that Hawkkit wasn't adjusting as well as his sister, he missed the tribe. Stormfur seemed to notice this, and stepped forward to nuzzle his sons ear.

"You know" the father meowed, "Warriors are both Cave-Guards and Prey-Hunters. We have daily patrols to both hunt, and make sure other cats don't tress-pass on our territory."

The light brown kit rose his head with interest, "But what about being a Cave-Guard, I want to protect the kits and mothers!".

Stormfur smiled, "Warriors do that as well. If there's ever a battle, its their job to protect the queens and elders. You see, you get to experience both sides of the job." Burningheart smiled, he never thought of it like that before, Warriors did have a lot of duties after all.

As he gazed around the sandy ledge, Burningheart noticed that most of the cats were in brighter spirits. Especially RiverClan, he noted. All the she-cats were especially happy that Stormfur and Brook decided to join and Brook decided to join RiverClan, Hawkkit and Lightkit were fresh blood.

The elders were basking themselves in the crimson sunlight, this must seem like paradise to them. Burningheart spotted the familiar brown tabby form of his father, laying next to Tallpoppy of ShadowClan.

Heavystep the only elder of RiverClan was looking at her with concern, was something wrong?

Tilting his head curiously, Burningheart padded over to the group of elders, and made his way towards Brambleclaw.

"What's wrong?" he meowed to the former deputy, who was laying with eyes half open.

Brambleclaw rose his head, "Oh Tallpoppy probably just ate something bad, she has bellyache."

He perked his ears and turned to the thickset Heavystep, "I can go get Jayfeather if she needs it" Tallpoppy didn't look to be in the best shape.

She rose her light brown head, "Who's Jayfeather? Stop talking nonsense Wetfoot, and go get Runningnose."

_Runningnose!?_ Who in StarClan's name was this Runningnose, and who was Wetfoot?

"Tallpoppy what exactly did you eat?" Morningflower echoed to the elder, "You didn't eat those black berries did you, they smelled like poison."

This could be bad, if those berries were poisonous then they had to get them out of her system, fast. Tallpoppy sat up at the sight of Morningflower, her pelt puffed out twice her original size.

"WindClan cats attacking!" she yowled, backing away. All cats turned to the ShadowClan elder, the berries had effected her memories and senses.

"Quick go get Jayfeather" Brambleclaw meowed, but Tallpoppy had already begun running to what was, supposedly ShadowClan camp.

"She's going towards the edge!" a cat yowled, Tallpoppy was running right towards the ledge that hung over the shore. Without thinking Burningheart sped forward to try and catch up to the elder, he didn't know how she ran so fast, for being so old.

Tallpoppy looked back to see Burningheart and spat out of fury, "ThunderClan and WindClan teaming up to drive us out? You won't catch me ThunderClan rat!".

Burningheart wanted to shout out and tell her to stop, but as Tallpoppy turned around, she didn't see the ledge right in front of. Burningheart had to dig his claws into the stone to keep from going over the edge himself, and stopped barely a mouse-length from it.

"No!" a yowl came from the dark gray elder Cedarheart, who was running towards him.

Burningheart looked down in pain, his claw had torn completely off, and it was dripping dark scarlet blood onto the sand.

"Are you alright?" Brambleclaw was limping quickly over to his son, Squirrelflight and the others following behind.

He nodded, "Just a torn claw, what about Tallpoppy?".

Did the elder survive that fall? Could anyone have survived that fall?

Cedarheart stepped back from the edge, and shook his head, "She fell right onto the rocks, if only I was watching her when she ate those berries! She was always stubborn."

Flamestone stepped through the warriors, mostly ShadowClan cats, and peered over the edge. "Death would have been instant" he meowed, "She felt no pain, Tallpoppy is in StarClan now." The ShadowClan cats lowered their heads in sorrow, but at least she was with her ancestors now, and had lived a long life.

But as Burningheart imagined her mangled body, he couldn't help but wonder if they were meant to be on this journey.

_There's been so much death already,_ he thought solemnly,_ and we haven't even reached the desert yet!_

If this was a taste of what will happen when they actually reached the desert, then the clans were in serious danger.

_And it would be all Burningheart's fault._

_

* * *

_

**Eh it won't let me post it, well it's on my profile, please visit it! REVIEW!!!**


	8. Chapter 6: Rivalry

**~*Finally I finished Chapter 6. Not much action in this chapter, but you get to see some sister rivalry! *Smiles stupidly* Anyway thanks for the many reviews last chapter, wanna review more? So I have some news, I will be starting a Saw Fanfic later this week or next week. I already have some of it done, but don't worry it wont conflict with my warriors stories, hopefully. And if any of you are Saw fans, or just want to check it out, please review! Thanks, should update soon*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 6**

Lionstar's paws began to bleed, as they crossed a narrow stone bridge. The stone had left them hard and scraped, causing crimson blood to stain the stone's surface. He felt a tail run alongside his flank, and turned to see the bright white pelt of his mate.

"Go see Jayfeather" she meowed into his ear, "Even the clan leader needs to be treated."

But what would the other cats think of him, if he went to get treated just for some torn up pads, that wasn't what leaders did, Firestar certainly didn't.

"I'll be fine" he assured Icestorm, but her blue stare seemed to pierce right through him. "Really I will, look the bleedings already stopped" he held a paw up to the pregnant she-cat, but Icestorm only stared him right in the eye.

Lionstar held her stare for a moment, and though about what she might do if he refused to see Jayfeather. Icestorm lashed her tail once more, and the golden leader dipped his head.

"Fine I'll go see him" he groaned, "You really need to learn some social skills" Lionstar hissed playfully, flicking his tail in goodbye to his mate.

"Yeah I'll learn some social skills when you stop acting like a dumbstruck goose."

_Cheeky Furball, _he almost said out loud, but decided against it. Expecting kits had put quite a strain on Icestorm lately, she couldn't travel as fast as the other cats, and got tired much more easily. Jayfeather was padding alongside Cinderheart and Honeyfern, who were both chattering about who knows what.

"I'll go get some comfrey for your paws" his brother meowed, before Lionstar even approached him.

"It still amazes me how he does that" the light brown Honeyfern meowed, "The other day he sniffed Juniperkit and gave him some poultice, it turns out he ate a maggot filled Mouse. He didn't even have any symptoms of bellyache yet."

Lionstar nodded in agreement, his brother was the best in his rank, he doubted even Leafpool was that good. Suddenly a loud yowl came from behind Cinderheart and Honeyfern, as two shapes darted through their feet.

"Watch out! Warriors coming through!" Juniperkit called bossily, as Maplekit howled in unison.

Lionstar had to jump a mouse-length backwards to prevent from being bowled over by the two kits, they were worse than a stampede of badgers.

"Aren't you going to do anything about them?" Cinderheart hissed to her sister, "Those kits are acting like their clan leaders already."

Lionstar perked his ears as Honeyfern turned to face her sister, "Their only kits, their supposed to have that much energy."

"Not if it gets them into trouble, or prevents warriors from catching prey. Yesterday Otterheart was fishing in a stream and Maplekit knocked the fish back into the water, it was supposed to go to Hailkit and Snowkit."

The two brothers had become quite unruly, even more than their father was at their age. Sandstorm had once told them as kits, that Berrynose got his tail caught in a fox trap as a kit, that was why it was only a stump.

"Are you saying I don't know how to raise my kits?" Honeyfern growled, her neck fur beginning to rise.

Cinderheart stepped forward, blue eyes blazing. "No, I'm simply saying that a little discipline wouldn't hurt them. Before you know it they'll be acting worse than Dawnfire!".

Lionstar realized that Cinderheart was trying to anger her sister, she needed to know how serious the situation was.

"How dare you!" Honeyfern hissed, baring her fangs. "Your just jealous you don't have a mate or kits of your own! Before you know it, you'll be more bitter than Poppyfrost" she was speaking off their tortoiseshell sister, who actually had become quite bitter ever since Lionstar rejected her.

Cinderheart gasped and moved forward, this little quarrel was holding up the clans, not to mention making it seem as if ThunderClan were fighting against each other.

"Alright now lets just calm down" Lionstar started, but a hiss came from Honeyfern.

"You stay out of this" she hissed, her personality totally transforming from the once nice gentle queen, to a cat who held fury he had never seen before.

Lionstar sighed, with there being less and less prey, tensions were rising. If only Firestar were here, he wouldn't allow a fight to be publicly displayed like this in front of the other clans.

_Come on, _Lionstar breathed,_ Show them your their leader. _

"I'm not bitter!" Cinderheart hissed to her sister, as Honeyfern snorted. "You always have been ever since Jayfeather became a Medicine Cat, I see how you look at him" she flicked her light brown tail to the gray Medicine Cat who was gathering comfrey at the back of the group.

The deputy had liked Jayfeather? This was certainly news to Lionstar, they were friends sure, but he didn't think it was anymore than that.

"Your as mad as a hare!" Cinderheart declared, looking a bit flustered as eyes began to stare at her. The cats were still walking, but a few from each clan had stopped to watch the fight.

"Enough" Lionstar's loud voice echoed around the clearing, as he padded forward to stand tall above his deputy and the queen. "These are private matters that should be discussed in privacy" he hissed, mostly to Honeyfern.

The gray deputy dipped her head, looking both flustered and embarrassed as cats began to gossip all around her, this wasn't just ThunderClan's business anymore. Lionstar glared at the queen who was still standing her ground, she seemed to notice his anger and turned.

"It wasn't my fault" she meowed with her eyes on her brown paws, "Shes the one who started it, no one talks about my kits like that."

The leader sighed, "Honeyfern your sister did have a point, Juniperkit and Maplekit are getting a bit out of control".

The queen looked as if she were about to protest, but Lionstar rose a golden paw. "I'm not saying your a bad mother" he meowed, "I'm simply saying that all kits need some discipline. It won't hurt them to know when to play, and when to be serious. Their going to be apprentices soon, and thats a major part in their path of becoming warriors."

She needed to understand that Lionstar didn't need to make them apprentices, though StarClan knows they needed more.

Honeyfern turned her gaze to see Juniperkit and Maplekit stalking Heavystep, they were intent on stealing his mouse. The leader watched the queen as she stared at her kits, and took in a deep breath and padded over to them.

"Stop it now both of you" she hissed to them, cuffing Juniperkit just as he was about to jump.

Maplekit gasped, as did his brother, this was the first time they were being disciplined.

"Don't you both know that Elders are to be respected by each and every cat. Stealing from them or any other cat is unacceptable" Honeyfern scolded them, she had to set them straight.

Juniperkit shook his head in confusion, "But we were only playing" he meowed, casting a worried glance to his brother.

"Yeah there's nothing else to do" the other kit agreed, "Plus its fun".

"There's nothing fun about stealing prey" the queen hissed, "Elders are to be respected, not teased. Next time I catch you stealing prey, I might just tell Lionstar to postpone your apprentice ceremony."

The cream-furred kit gasped, "You wouldn't! We'll be six-moons old any day now!" his brother had the same shocked expression spread across his face.

Honeyfern twitched her whiskers, "Just try me, your aunt is deputy you know. Just one word from her and you'll be kits for another six-moons." And that was the end of Juniperkit and Maplekit's mischief, but Ferncloud would soon have to give the same lecture to little Dustkit and Dovekit.

Lionstar sighed as he watched the two small gray kits pounce at the elders tail, this was going to be a long journey.

* * *

"I need some water!" a persistent meow came from Morningflower, who was lagging behind. The older cats were beginning to get fed up with this journey, they had been traveling the whole day without any sign of water, and with the temperature being as hot as it was, made it even worse.

"I'll go see if I can find a stream" Antpelt suggested, "Maybe there are some further up."

"I doubt that" Breezepelt hissed, "If there will be any water, It'll be back where we came from. Don't you see? Its getting rockier and hotter the further we travel, this will seem like paradise in a few days."

Lionstar shook his head, why did Breezepelt always have to be a downer? Couldn't he try and help the situation for once instead of making it worse.

"We shouldn't have even gone on this journey" Ferncloud remarked, "If Firestar was here he'd have found a better home for us." The gray she-cats remark stung Lionstar like an adders fang, but he wondered if she was right.

If Firestar was still alive he would know what to do, and maybe Fogkit and Tallpoppy would still be alive.

"Don't listen to her" the soft voice of Icestorm meowed in his ear, "She's just an old hare that wants to blame someone."

Lionstar flicked his tail, "But maybe she's right Icestorm" he meowed, "We haven't even reach the desert yet, and two cats are already dead! How many more cats are we going to lose before we reach our home?".

What if Icestorm didn't have enough food or water, his unborn kits would die! But Lionstar would never let that happen, he'd die before that.

"Don't say that" she hissed, boxing him over the ears. "You are a great leader, one Firestar would be proud of. The only thing stopping us from reaching our new home is cats like Ferncloud, who are hurting not helping! Now go show her you are her leader, and that isn't how you speak to a leader."

Lionstar turned his head to look at the gray spotted queen who was still talking about how Firestar would have done a better job then him. Anger began to rise inside Lionstar, she had no right to speak to him like that, he was their leader and they had to respect him!

"We'll bake in the sun before we reach this supposed oasis. Which by the way has anyone even seen?" she asked the other cats, who shook their heads. "I say we go back to the ocean and live there, it's better than dieing in this inferno."

Lionstar stepped forward, enough so the old queen would notice his presence. "If you have a problem with this journey Ferncloud" he growled, "Then you can walk back to the Sun-Drown place anytime you like. That goes for anyone else who thinks this journey isn't worth the risk, complaining isn't going to make it any cooler."

Cats began to chat, only Ferncloud snorted. "You'd like that wouldn't you, getting rid of all the old cats that slow you down."

_That was it!_

"I am your leader Ferncloud, and you will not speak to me like that. If you don't like how I lead ThunderClan, then go join ShadowClan. I'm sure they'd welcome your distasteful attitude." The soon to be elder gasped, she probably hadn't been talk to like that ever before.

ThunderClan cats nodded in agreement, and he saw a smile spread across Icestorm's face, and a nod of approval from Graystripe. This was Lionstar's clan, and no one was going to stop him from leading it.

_Not even this desert._


	9. Chapter 7: Legacies

***~Yes I'm back, from the grave! Sorry I haven't update in awhile, been busy with writing and my sister's baby is going to come any day now, baby Diego (hopefully)! Well I've been working on all of my stories, except One by One. I can't seem to get motivated without Harpers Island *Cries* Also I have been working on an all new Allegiances of the Clans called Forgotten Memories, mostly about the cats of Bluestar's Prophecy and Code of the Clans. I have a couple done, but soon I'll put a poll up on my profile, and you all can pick a few requests. Well thats about it, school starts a week from today, not going to even think about it. At least It's online school so I can stay up late at night and write :) Thanks and review!*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 7**

Scorching hot rays absorbed into Hollyleaf's black pelt, making it feel as if her fur was on fire. The longer they traveled, the hotter it seemed to get.

"I can't take much more of this" Mousewhisker breathed, his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth.

"Tell me about it" Hollyleaf meowed in agreement, "And I thought the mountains were tough, I'd much rather be chased by wolves then have to spend even one day in this heat." And that was the truth, she didn't know how the elders were doing it with their brittle bones.

Tiny squeals came from behind the two warriors, as Dovekit and Pyrekit came bounding towards Mousewhisker and bowled right into him. Acting as if they could actually bring him down, the gray and white warrior fell dramatically to the ground and played dead.

Pyrekit leapt for Mousewhisker's tail, while Dovekit stared at the warrior intently, as if wondering if they really killed him.

"Hey" she mewed, poking his side, "Wake up!".

Hollyleaf smiled as the warrior winked at her, and continued to play dead. Dovekit began to look at the warrior more closely and turned around to Pyrekit.

"I think we actually killed him..." she was cut off as Mousewhisker rolled on top of her and held her tight.

"You can never kill me" he laughed, giving Dovekit a lick.

"Let me go" the pudgy kit cried, as Ferncloud came up from behind Hollyleaf.

"Honestly Mousewhisker, I swear your only two-moons old yourself. Stop squashing my daughter and start walking, we're falling behind."

Giving Ferncloud a dirty look, Hollyleaf helped the gray and white warrior off of the ground.

_I wonder of she realizes how cross she is,_ Hollyleaf thought, Ferncloud was almost as bad as Jayfeather.

"She's right, we should keep walking. Staying out in this weather won't do us any good, and we'll be at the desert any day now."

* * *

A large rocky basin lay ahead of the clan cats. It looked like a large scoop was taken out of the earth, as rocks disappeared into the abyss.

"Is this what Zodiac was talking about?" Hollyleaf asked her brother, as he stared blindly across the basin.

Jayfeather turned his gaze, "I would think so, there aren't any other basins around here are there? Is there any other way to cross it?". The black she-cat looked across the large landscape, there was nothing but boulders and dirt.

"None that I can see" she meowed, shaking her head at the thought of plunging down into the basin.

"Well than we have no other choice, and we should cross it now. The rest of you don't want to be caught down there in night time."

At first Hollyleaf was perplexed by her brother's answer, why would the rest of them not want to be caught down there at night? But then she realized dumbly that Jayfeather didn't need daylight to see where he was going, it made no difference to the Medicine Cat.

As most of the cats gathered to look down, Hollyleaf just saw out of the corner of her, Juniperpaw racing towards the edge.

"Watch out!" she called, but Berrynose had already gotten to his son first, and grabbed him by the scruff.

Lionstar had made both kits apprentices only yesterday, though they still acted like kits.

"Let all cats gather here for a meeting!" Lionstar's voice echoed across the mass of cats, as he gathered them.

_Why is it that only he calls meetings?_ Hollyleaf wondered, after all there were three other leaders. The black warrior saw Coalpaw padding next to Azurekit and Iriskit, his eyes shining brightly. Is he going to make them warriors?

Hollyleaf barely had enough time to train Coalpaw, though she knew he was ready to become one. Once most of the clans gathered before Lionstar, who was standing atop a large sable colored boulder, the ThunderClan leader began.

"As many of you know, Midnight, Jayfeather and Willowshine went to speak with the badger named Zodiac, just before we left the Sun-Drown place". Lionstar paused as cats already began to gossip about the old badger.

"Zodiac told us how to get to the desert, but first we must cross this basin, that was referred to as the Basin lost in Time."

Yowls of protest broke out from the cats, most from queens and elders.

"My kits can't cross that!" Whitewater chuffed, as Shadekit scrambled out of her grasp.

"Yes I can!" the black she-kit mewed, "I'm four-moons old anyway, almost old enough to be an apprentice."

"Four-Moons isn't six-moons" Russetstar meowed, turning to face Lionstar. "Are you sure there's no other way around?".

The golden leader dipped his head, certainty in his bright amber eyes, "I am sure Russetstar. If there was any other way believe my I would cross it, but this is the only way to get to our new home."

The gossiping soon turned to an eery silence, as clouds gathered across the sky.

Hollyleaf heightened her green gaze, wasn't it only sunny seconds ago?

"It's a sign from StarClan!" Flamestone hissed, "Their making it cooler so we can cross, we have to go now!".

Other cats called out in agreement, though Hollyleaf noticed there were some who didn't look as satisfied.

"How do we know StarClan is even traveling with us?" Redclaw hissed, "This journey is hard enough for us, they probably stayed back in the forest."

A hiss of retort came from Icestorm, "If they stayed back in the forest then how did Lionstar receive his nine lives? Of course their traveling with us you mouse-brain!". Redclaw bared his fangs, his ginger ears laying back on his head.

Why did ShadowClan cats always have to be so aggressive? The only cat in the whole clan of Fox-hearts that had some decency was Tigerstripe, maybe if he became leader someday the clans could reach peace.

"Then it's settled" Mistystar meowed to the clans, "We will take a short rest, and then travel into the basin. We have to be wary though, we don't know what dangers lay in there. All queens keep a watchful eye on their kits, we don't want any accidents to happen."

A look of concern flashed through almost every queens eyes, especially Graymist who had already lost one of her kits, but she wouldn't let this weather take another.

As the clans began to disperse for a quick rest, Hollyleaf noticed Foxcatcher and Poppyfrost sharing tongues. So maybe he finally outgrew his Hollyleaf phase, and was moving on to other she-cats. Hollyleaf didn't mind though, she liked Mousewhisker, but probably nothing more than that.

"ThunderClan!" Lionstar called, as all ThunderClan cats turned their heads. "Before we leave, I would like to make three apprentices into warriors. They deserve it after everything they've been through."

Lionstar was speaking of the death of Copperpaw and Violetkit, not to mention their sister who died at birth. Hollyleaf smiled as Coalpaw ran over to her, excitement in his gray eyes.

"Congratulations" she meowed with joy, her first apprentice was becoming a warrior!

"Thank you Hollyleaf, I know it was hard to teach me when we were traveling, but I couldn't have asked for a better mentor then you."

The black warrior smiled and pushed her apprentice forward, he deserved this more than anyone.

"I, Lionstar, Lead of ThunderClan, call upon my warriors ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand you noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

The majestic leader looked down at the three siblings as they sat up straight.

Silverpaw remained calm, as calm as she always was under pressure.

Coalpaw looked as if he were about to burst out of his pelt, his paws were kneading the ground nervously.

And Robinpaw looked more ready then ever to earn her warrior name, she probably wanted to fight as a warrior.

"Silverpaw, Coalpaw, Robinpaw" Lionstar meowed with a smile, "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your lives."

"I do" all three apprentices said in unison, Coalpaw's voice became high pitched in his excitement.

Hollyleaf felt something well up inside of her, she had trained a kit into a warrior! Now if something ever happened to Lionstar or Cinderheart, she was at least eligible to be deputy.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names: Robinpaw, from this moment you will be known as Robinflight. StarClan honors your strength and pride, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

Lionstar stepped forward to touch his muzzle on the brown warrior's head, as she gave him a lick on the shoulder. The newly named Robinflight gathered to join the rest of the warriors, while Lionstar beckoned for Coalpaw to come forward.

"Coalpaw, from this moment you will be known as Coalflame. StarClan honors your energy and spirit, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Coalflame beamed with excitement as gave Lionstar a respectful lick on his ear, and ran down join his sister.

Hollyleaf congratulated Coalflame, her brother had chosen a fierce name for the young warrior, but a good one.

The last one to receive her warrior name was Silverpaw, whose bright pelt shone beautifully in the dim sunlight. Hollyleaf bet that pretty must every she-cat in the clans envied Silverpaw. With her bright silver pelt, and the dapple of scarlet.

Not to mention her beautiful blue eyes that shone even brighter than Jayfeather's, hopefully Lionstar would choose a name that matched her beauty.

"Silverpaw, from this moment on you shall be known as Silverbreeze. StarClan honors your care and devotion, and welcomes you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

_"Robinflight, Coalflame, Silverbreeze!" _ThunderClan's voices echoed into one, as the three warriors stood proud under their clans glory.

Hollyleaf smiled, it was always a good sign to see new warriors, perhaps it would help lift the clans spirits for at least part of the journey.

They were going to need it.

* * *

Pebbles fell down the basins hill, as Hailkit and Bonekit chased after Eaglekit, their shrill mews echoing off of the basins walls.

"Be careful!" Heathertail called, as Eaglekit paused to look back at his mother.

In that instant the RiverClan and ShadowClan kits tackled him, rolling down the pebbles, until a shrub stopped them.

"They obviously don't know the meaning of the word caution" the golden ThunderClan leader shook his head, "Their going to get themselves killed."

Hollyleaf chuckled, "That's kits for you. I'm just glad the clans are united during this journey, it would be a lot longer if we were all fighting."

Lionstar nodded with a smile, it was good to have him back acting like her brother. Since he became leader the golden tom acted differently, more independent. Maybe the power just went to his head, though he never acted snobby or anything.

"Hey" the leader meowed, "I have to tell you something important."

Hollyleaf perked her ears, "Such as....?".

Lionstar sighed and looked on all sides to make sure no one was watching, "You have to promise not to overreact."

This wasn't good, if it was something Hollyleaf was going to overreact over, then it had to be bad.

"Just tell me" she hissed out of aggravation and wariness, it couldn't be that bad.

"Well" the leader began, "When I was receiving my nine lives in StarClan, I saw someone. Someone we know."

"Who?" Hollyleaf asked almost as quick as her brother spoke, if he saw someone they knew, then why was it a bad thing? Lionstar looked down at the rocks that lay in the bottom, his amber eyes not looking into Hollyleaf's green ones.

"Who Lionstar?" she asked again, more forcefully.

Sighing her brother heightened his gaze, "I saw Ashfur, he gave me one of my lives. He apologized for everything, and that love corrupted him."

"What?" the black she-cat snapped, loud enough for a few heads to turn.

How could they allow that piece of fox-dung in StarClan, why wasn't he in the place of no stars?

"And you accepted his apology?" she hissed, fury blazing in her jade eyes, all of it focused on Lionstar.

He nodded, "What was I supposed to do? Make a huge deal in front of all of StarClan!?".

"Yes!" Hollyleaf hissed, giving him one last look of anger before storming off in a different direction.

What kind of cats were the cats of StarClan, if they allowed an evil cat like him to join their ranks? Perhaps something needed to be done about it, but Hollyleaf couldn't very well challenge StarClan's law.

_Or could she?_


	10. Chapter 8: Evolution

***~Wow I finally Updated! Sorry for all of my fans, I've had dreadful writers block! But here is the one and only Jayfeather's POV, and something mysterious happens! I'm not going to tell you what it is though, you have to keep reading! Well this is a short AN, but Dinner is ready and I must eat! Everyone please review if you can, try to update soon. Thanks!~***

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 8**

Fire raged on all sides of Jayfeather, its burning tips lapped at his pelt longingly. Crimson light flooded all around the small clearing, the heat causing the blind Medicine Cat to squint his eyes from the burning sensation.

Lionstar and Hollyleaf stood in the center, standing as still as frozen water, either unaware or unconcerned of the inferno only mouse-lengths from them.

"Watch out!" Jayfeather hissed, why weren't either of his siblings moving?

_Wait a second,_ none of this seemed right. None of this was real was it, Jayfeather could see!

"We can't be harmed Jayfeather" his sister's eery voice spoke through the blaze, "We're the power of three."

Jayfeather turned his head in confusion, "But so am I, and its burning my fur!" the fire had already tinged his whiskers. The golden leader stepped forward with dark crimson eyes that reflected the burning inferno.

"No you aren't Jayfeather" his voice whispered like a night's breeze, "You aren't part of the power of three, you have no purpose or destiny in this life."

"No!" this wasn't possible, of course he was part of the prophecy! "But I'm the one with the most powers" he hissed to his siblings, "Hollyleaf's powers are gone anyway, she hasn't been able to use them for the last moon!".

Instead of answering their distressed brother, Hollyleaf and Lionstar only stood still as rocks their eyes gazing forward straight into his blue ones. And then all at once their burning crimson eyes turned pitch-black, leaving Jayfeather even more confused than before.

"You aren't part of the prophecy!" Hollyleaf growled, baring her fangs.

"ThunderClan has no use for a blind, useless rat like you!" Lionstar hissed, bunching his muscles.

The two siblings leapt at their brother at the same time, but just before they reached Jayfeather, his sight changed to a deep black.

"No, stop!" he howled on the ground, it wasn't true! But soon Jayfeather realized that he wasn't where he once was, the scent of burning cinders was gone.

_It was just a dream,_ Jayfeather sighed, making sure no one was around. The air was cool and crisp, the scent of night wreathed around the cool rocks, chilling Jayfeather's freezing nose.

The dream was so real, he could still feel the heat on his face from the fire. And the smell of burning fur was still faintly in the air, the young Medicine Cat had never experienced something so vivid.

"What are you doing up?" a meow sounded a fox-length behind him, coming from a once sleeping Flamestone.

"Oh sorry" Jayfeather meowed quietly, he was still so flustered.

"Well...." the ginger apprentice began, but trailed off into silence. Jayfeather was about to ask what was wrong, but he felt a small breeze drift through his fur, as Flamestone raced to the Medicine Cat.

"What in StarClan's name happened to your pelt!? And your whiskers! Their burnt almost completely off!".

The gray tom froze, he was actually hurt? If that was the case, then this was much more serious than Jayfeather had previously thought.

"It looks like you were in a fire" the small ginger tom looked his cousin up and down, "Jayfeather what aren't you telling me?".

_Oh nothing,_ he thought sarcastically, _I've just been having nightmares that I'm not part of the prophecy my whole life has been built around. _Other than that there was nothing he wasn't telling Flamestone.

Sighing, Jayfeather knew he had to tell his supposed cousin something, or he would tell someone else. Sniffing the air to make sure no one else was in hearing distance, Jayfeather sat up.

"I had a dream" he meowed, "There was a fire surrounding me, and it burnt my pelt."

The Medicine Cat paused, as he realized how ridiculous it sounded.

"But it was only a dream" Flamestone hissed in disbelief, "How could something in a dream hurt you in real life?".

The puzzled Medicine Cat didn't know the answer to his question, but Jayfeather was going to find out one way or another. He was going to do as Spottedleaf and Yellowfang told him, Jayfeather was going to delve deep into his past.

And find out once and for all if he is part of the power of three.

* * *

Scarlet light flooded the deep basin, as the sun rose above the skies horizon. They had passed the center of the basin already, only the climb ahead stood in their way. Jayfeather moved through cats, searching for one cat in particular among the hordes of everyone.

_I need to know more about my past,_ if he was going to find out anything important, then there was only one cat that could help him.

"Sandstorm!" the pale ginger queen was only a few tail-lengths ahead, padding alongside Graystripe. She turned her head and smiled as her grandson padded along the rocks towards her, Sandstorm would know about the clans past.

"Hello Jayfeather" she meowed happily, "What trouble are you causing this morning?".

Causing trouble wasn't the young Medicine Cat's priority right now, he had to learn who his kin was.

"No trouble" he smiled, trying to get on his grandmothers good side. "I was just wondering about my ancestors, I never really know who any of them are. And Leafpool seems to think it may help me care for ThunderClan."

Now that wasn't exactly the truth, but what was Jayfeather exactly supposed to tell her? _Oh Hello Sandstorm! I want to know about our ancestors so I can know for sure if a prophecy that came when I was born includes me or not. But don't worry, It's nothing important!_

"You don't remember the stories I told you three as kits?" the queen meowed with a smile, "I swear you and Lionstar kept me up half the night squealing about the old ThunderClan".

Jayfeather turned his head to the side, "I don't remember any of that. How old were we?".

He must have been quite young to have no recollection of ever hearing stories of the ancient ThunderClan.

"You can't have been older than a moon" the ginger queen stated, "I remember because Ferncloud just found out she was expecting kits, and it was right after Rainwhisker's death."

He never remembered Rainwhisker, but Jayfeather did remember Ferncloud moving into the nursery with Foxkit and Icekit.

"Well where shall we begin?" the ginger queen turned to Graystripe with a questioning glance.

The gray striped warrior thought for a moment, "How about Swiftbreeze? She was both of ours grandmother."

Jayfeather perked his ears, "You two are related?" he had never known that the senior cats were kin, who else in ThunderClan was related?

Sandstorm nodded, "My father Redtail and Graystripe's father Patchpelt were brothers. Swiftbreeze had two litters of kits."

The Medicine Cat remembered hearing of Redtail, he was ThunderClan deputy before Firestar came to the forest.

"And don't forget Leopardfoot" Graystripe reminded the queen, "She was my father's littermate."

"Oh yes" Sandstorm sighed, "She had just moved to the elders den when I was born. Leopardfoot was one of the most beautiful cats I'd ever seen, her pelt was as pitch-black as night, and as smooth and shiny as kit-fur."

Jayfeather smiled, he would have liked to have met her, but she died way before his time.

"Did she have any kits?" he meowed, while moving to the side to avoid a large shrub bush.

Instantly Jayfeather noticed tension in the air, had he said something wrong?

"What? What is it?" maybe Leopardfoot didn't have any kits, or maybe they died.

"She did have a litter" Graystripe meowed, "But two of them died."

Oh, perhaps that was why they were so tense about it.

"Who was the other kit?" he asked reluctantly, maybe Sandstorm and Graystripe didn't know.

Sandstorm cast Graystripe a nervous glance then turned to Jayfeather, "Her kit was Tigerstar, he was the only one in the litter that survived."

Rounding his eyes in shock, Jayfeather didn't know what to say. So Sandstorm was related to Tigerstar as well! That meant Jayfeather was in fact related to the dark former leader, just not in the way he expected.

Maybe that was a sign that Jayfeather was part of the Power of Three, he was the kin of the great leaders Tigerstar and Firestar. But so were Hollyleaf and Lionstar, it didn't mean anything.

Jayfeather was no where closer to finding the truth then he was before, but he will find the truth no matter what.

* * *

Trampling through the rough terrain, the blind Medicine Cat began to feel hopeless. There was no direct proof that Jayfeather wasn't one of the Power of Three, but there wasn't any to support that he was.

"If any of us isn't the one" he sneered, "Then its Hollyleaf."

She didn't even have her powers anymore for StarClan's sake! If that wasn't a sign from StarClan, then he didn't know what was!

A cold breeze drifted through the abyss, causing Jayfeather to pause on a large rock. The scoop out of the earth seemed so different then the rest of the surrounding landscape, so eery.

Jayfeather could sense that rain was coming, he didn't feel the warmth of the sun on his eyelids anymore. Standing on the boulder made Jayfeather feel at peace with the world, maybe he didn't even need to be part of the prophecy.

For all he knew StarClan gave him powers for a reason, if it was their choice to keep him important than that was their decision. Feeling better about the whole situation, the Medicine Cat began to travel by himself.

You could call it isolation, but Jayfeather called it silence.

Cats pestering him all the time begins to get annoying really fast, especially since he wasn't an apprentice any longer.

_At least I have an apprentice,_ the gray tom smiled as he thought about Emberkit. She was still only four-moons old, but she acted like a full on Medicine Cat apprentice, and he was grateful for it.

Suddenly a scent drifted across Jayfeather's nose, it was coming from a far off distance.

_Hollyleaf! _Jayfeather could just sense his black furred sister further up the hill, she was arguing with Lionstar.

"If only I knew what she was saying!" Jayfeather hissed angrily, they could be talking about the prophecy after all! As he strained to hear from the far-off distance, Jayfeather began to wish more than anything he knew what they were talking about.

Then it happened. Out of nowhere Jayfeather felt his body go cold as Leaf-Bare, and then all at once it stopped.

"What in StarClan's name does that mean!?" a hiss came from Lionstar. So his brother and sister were traveling closer to him after all!

"Oh don't play stupid" Hollyleaf hissed, "Its no wonder Icestorm's mad at you! Don't you see what Poppyfrost is doing? She's trying to tear you two apart!".

Sighing at the sound of the two talking, Jayfeather opened his eyes to pad closer to them, but couldn't move. Instead his eyes opened and sight flooded into the Medicine Cat's vision. And that wasn't the half of it,

Jayfeather's fur wasn't the dark gray tabby pelt it was before, it was black.

_I'm in Hollyleaf's body!_ But how was any of this even happening? One moment Jayfeather was longing to know what Hollyleaf was seeing, then the next moment he was! This is so surreal, Jayfeather was seeing whatever his sister was.

And if this in fact was real, then Jayfeather's power was evolving. But what was it evolving to?


	11. Chapter 9: Burned

**~*Everyone I apologize for not updating for such a long time, I've had some writers block for this story. But nevertheless I will keep writing until my fingers bleed, and will try to update the others as soon as possible. Please review everyone, may help me update sooner! Oh and I updated "Age of Lost Souls" Which is formally Allegiances of the Clans: Forgotten Memories. Please can you all review that story and tell me who I should do next? My goal is 150 one-shots, and i have 14 done. Thank you!*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 9**

Crags grew into smooth sand, as the high ground sloped to flat plains. A Hot breeze ruffled Burningheart's fur, making him feel like an actual fire was being set on his fur.

"Just kill me now" Sunspirit groaned, dragging herself along next to her brother. "I swear StarClan better be up there, because I'm coming to join them soon."

Burningheart rolled his eyes, "Do you always have to be so dramatic? Imagine how the queens and elders feel, let alone the kits!". His sister really was dramatic, not even Jayfeather was complaining this much!

"At least our pelts are brighter" the golden warrior stated, "Poor Hollyleaf, you know black attracts the heat don't you?".

He turned to look at his black furred sister, who seemed not even phased by the intense heat. In fact most of the clans were trying to look strong against each other, mostly because they didn't want to look weak.

Couldn't they just get over it? After all they were practically one clan by now, there were even rumors that Otterheart of RiverClan was pregnant with Redclaw of ShadowClan's kits. But there was no way to prove who the father of her kits was, only if she told.

The sky was now a clear blue shade as the clans exited the basin. The sands were just as golden as he remembered in the visions, and the rocks were just as sharp. Cats were beginning to stop a few fox-lengths ahead of the bright ginger warrior, causing him to halt on the burning hot sand.

"Drink water you must" Midnight's voice boomed across the clan cats, "None for awhile once entering Sands of Chaos."

Burningheart sighed, that wasn't good at all. He knew the cats could go at least a few days without drinking water, but kits no more than two.

"Drink up" a meow came from Lionstar who was standing next to Burningheart, "I'd like you to take a hunting patrol out to search for any kind of food, choose anyone you want."

The golden leader gave a quick nod to the warrior, before walking passed Icestorm who gave him a dirty look. Burningheart titled his head, he wondered what all that was about?

This was the first patrol he'd be leading since becoming a warrior, who should he choose?

"I'll go" Sunspirit meowed, stretching next to her brother with a smile.

He smirked, "I didn't ask you yet, you cant just say your going" his sister always assumed things before asking. T

he golden she-cat sighed, "Oh mighty warrior, may I please go with you on this quest to find food?" her question was tinged with sarcasm.

Narrowing his eyes, Burningheart just flicked his tail, motioning for her to follow. Okay, he already had one sarcastic sister, but who else would come? Searching through the crowds of cats,

Burningheart figured he should get at least one cat from each clan. ShadowClan were to selfish to share, but to proud to have others hunt for them. Padding forward, the ginger warrior saw Tigerstripe sitting next to Olivenose, sharing tongues.

The two ShadowClan cats had become quite close recently, was it possible the two were mates?

"Ahh look at the lovebirds" Sunspirit meowed with a smile, as she approached the two cats. "When are the kits coming?".

Both ShadowClan warriors gasped, as Olivenose stepped forward.

"How did you know?" she asked quietly, casting a nervous glance at Burningheart.

Sunspirit sighed, "Honestly, you could see it from across the desert! First of all I've noticed how close you two have gotten, and I doubt that belly came from a few to many mice."

The tortoiseshell queen blinked with her dark green eyes, smiling at Tigerstripe, who smiled back. Meanwhile Burningheart stood there, wondering how in the world Sunspirit had the time to notice all of that.

"So is there something you came for?" the dark brown tabby deputy asked to Burningheart.

"Lionstar asked me to put together a hunting patrol to search for prey, I was wondering if either of you wanted to come". Hopefully he could get the ShadowClan deputy to come, Tigerstripe was one of the best hunters in the clans, and it would look good if they came back with a lot of prey.

"Sure" the tabby tom finally meowed, "I'll make sure to catch you something fat" he nuzzled his mate, saying goodbye.

"Good luck!" Olivenose called after the three cats, her dark green eyes shining with joy.

It was good that cats of all clans were expecting kits, hopefully they would be born in their new home.

"Well" Tigerstripe meowed, "Who else should we get?"

Sunspirit had already gathered Harespring and his apprentice Petalpaw, they just needed a cat or two from RiverClan. Looking across the sandy terrain, Burningheart noticed Otterheart kneading the ground impatiently.

He could tell the dark brown RiverClan she-cat was distressed, maybe it had something to do with all the rumors about her and Redclaw. Motioning for the four other cats to stop, Burningheart padded silently over to Otterheart, thinking of what to say.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly, trying not to scare her.

As she looked up, Otterheart sighed as she realized who it was. The two had made a kind of friendship after the attack against the Tribe so many moons ago, and she seemed to trust him.

"I'm fine Burningheart" she meowed with batting some sand around, "Just thinking about some things."

He nodded, and sat down next to her. Wind blew both of the young warriors fur, sending hot sand underneath Burningheart's pads.

"I just don't know what to do" Otterheart said suddenly, lowering her head. "All my clan mates are looking at me as if I'm some sort of monster. Not to mention Redclaw won't even look me in the eye anymore."

The RiverClan warrior held her head low, tears began to fill in her bright aqua eyes. Feeling his heat wrenching, Burningheart reached out his paw onto hers.

"It's going to be alright" he meowed while trying to assure her, "No matter what anyone says, they'll be RiverClan kits. If you ask me your doing your clan a favor".

It was known to almost everyone that RiverClan was the smallest, with only one tom in the whole clan, and Beetlepelt was related to pretty much everyone.

"That's what I was trying to do!" Otterheart burst out with tears, "Mistystar was so sad after Rainstorm's death, and with Hailkit dieing. The clan needs more kits, we only have two that are younger than warriors."

Burningheart nodded, "Well If that's the case, then Mistystar will have no other choice but to accept them" what he wasn't telling Otterheart was that the leader was her mother, he still wasn't sure if she knew or not.

The dark brown warrior nodded and forced a smile, and Burningheart flicked him with his tail.

"Come with us on the Hunting Patrol, It'll take your mind off things." Nodding he helped the she-cat up, and joined the rest of his patrol. And without a single look back at the clans, Burningheart walked off into the desert, or more like the unknown.

* * *

"Look what I caught!" a loud squeal came from Petalpaw, who was standing on the sand proudly, a beige scaled lizard dangling from her jaws. Burningheart and Harespring looked up, both were pinning down some weird eight legged creature with a sharp tail.

"That's great Petalpaw" her mentor meowed, while trying not to get stung, "Don't mind helping us."

The brown and white she-cat got the hint, and dropped her prey to help. "What is it?" she asked curiously, hitting it with her paw.

"Don't touch it" Burningheart warned, "It might be poisonous." The creature appeared to be some sort of insect with small black eyes. And its tail was the most peculiar thing, it curved upwards and had a pointed barb at the end.

"I want to try it! It smells good" Petalpaw chimed, unsheathing her claws.

"Don't!" Burningheart hissed, but the young apprentice already was cutting her claw through the insect's barbed tail. It fell off to the side, while the creature writhed under his paws, its two pincers trying to snag flesh.

"Now it can't hurt us" Petalpaw smiled, "Let's kill it so I can see what it tastes like!".

"You can't just eat it" Harespring told the young apprentice, "First of all we don't even know what it is, second of all, all the food has to go to the queens and elders. You can do without a day's meal."

And that was the truth, he was surprised they even found any food at all. Petalpaw had got two lizards, while Otterheart brought back an already dead Buzzard. Luckily it hadn't gone bad, and was still somewhat edible.

Tigerstripe and Sunspirit still hadn't returned, hopefully the ShadowClan deputyand his sister had better luck than them. The day had grown much hotter, although it was already past Sun-High, the temperature was still just as high.

Burningheart knew they needed to return soon, in order to rest. It was Midnight's idea for them to travel at night and rest during the day, even thought the Night's were freezing, it was still better to travel by moonlight.

"Here they come" Otterheart mewed, dragging her Buzzard towards the fresh-kill pile.

In the distance, Burningheart could see the faint outlines of Tigerstripe and Sunspirit walking in the heat. The temperature was so intense, that the air looked like rippling water, it almost burnt the warriors eyes.

"They caught some fresh-kill!" Petalpaw cheered, as the dark brown deputy came towards them, carrying two small rodents by the tails. Sunspirit appeared to have caught one of the same creatures he did, along with yet another lizard.

"It looks like we didn't do to bad" Sunspirit meowed as she set the two pieces of food down, "Though that insect gave me quite a fight" she flicked her tail towards a nick in her ear.

"We need to return to camp" Tigerstripe stated without even greeting the rest of the patrol, "The clans are most likely starving, and its not good to be out for this long in this heat."

Burningheart nodded in agreement, "Let's head back".

Turning to leave, Burningheart grabbed the insect in his mouth, Petalpaw had been glad to kill it quite quickly. As they journeyed back to the clans base under a small tree, Burningheart began to notice Otterheart lagging behind.

Well of course she was, she was expecting kits and was dragging a buzzard twice her size.

"Let me get it" he meowed to the dark brown warrior, "You can carry this".

She smiled in grattitude, as Burningheart took over dragging the large dead Buzzard. As they made their way back to the temporary camp, Burningheart perked his ears as yelling could be heard.

Instantly he looked to see if there were any signs of danger, but there wasn't. The only sound was coming from Icestorm who was yowling her head off, her kits weren't coming were they?

But as he padded closer, Burningheart realized Icestorm wasn't in pain, she was scolding her mate Lionstar.

"Don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about" the snow-white queen hissed, casting her icy glare at the golden leader.

"Can we please not do this in front of everyone?" he whispered, casting a nervous glance at numerous cats who were watching with interest.

Icestorm narrowed her eyes, "Oh I'm sorry, am I embarrasing you? I guess I'm not as polite and nice as your true love Poppyfrost" she cast her angered glare onto the tortoiseshell warrior who was smiling a few fox-lengths away.

"Something you wanna say skinny twig?" the queen called to Poppyfrost, as Lionstar sighed.

"For the last time I've told you there's nothing going on" he told his mate quietly, "For StarClan's sake your expecting my kits, _our _kits!".

Burningheart sighed, this was either one of Poppyfrost's plans to break Lionstar and Icestorm up, or another one of Icestorm's mood swings.

"I don't care anymore Lionstar" she hissed staring at him straight in the eye, "If you want to run off with that thing, then go right ahead. I can raise these kits myself". And with that, a very pissed Icestorm padded away, her fur puffed up in anger.

Burningheart sighed,_ just another day in ThunderClan. _


	12. Chapter 10: Deranged

**~*Hey, somewhat faster update than usual? Well here's chapter 10, thanks Earthwisper, Icethroat21, Jayfeather Fan19, Nianque, xStormcloudx, NewProphecy, Jaggedwing, Littleflower and K for reviewing. Alright so I wrote this chapter this morning, and it turned out pretty well in my oppinion. So do you think asking for 15 reviews is stretching it? I dont think so because 130 different people were reading my stories yesterday. So I have to make it to 130 reviews, and then I'll update the next day :) Oh and I'm posting the second part of "Slaughter" today, called "Bloodlust"! Please check it out!*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

  
**

**CHAPTER 10**

"So has Icestorm finally cooled down?"

Lionstar looked up to see Foxcatcher padding over to him, a lizard hanging from his jaws. The leader sighed, "I hope so, doesn't she realize how crazy she's acting? Poppyfrost is just trying to tear us apart!".

The red-furred tom twitched his whiskers, "Isn't that what she-cats do best? Act Crazy?" he pushed his paw into Lionstar's side while chuckling. "But don't worry" Foxcatcher grunted, "My sister will get over it, she's been that way since a kit. Just give her a few days and she'll be somewhat normal."

He prayed Foxcatcher was right, though it couldn't hurt to try and talk to his disgruntled mate.

"You two don't understand she-cats at all" a meow came from Whitewing who was sitting a fox-length away.

"How so?" Foxcatcher chimed in, turning to face the older queen. Lionstar's kin sighed, and moved towards the two toms to explain.

"Okay both of you listen up" she meowed, while both the leader and warrior perked their ears as if they were kits being preached by their mother. "Imagine yourselves pregnant with kits, as big as a cow" Whitewing told them, "And then on top of that, your traveling through a scorched desert, without much water or food."

Lionstar and Foxcatcher exchanged a look, he didn't really understand this all before, Icestorm has a right to act crazy!

"And then" the she-cat meowed louder, "Some crazy she-cat is obsessed with your mate, and tries to split you two apart" Whitewing paused as Lionstar thought about what she said.

So Icestorm wasn't really mad at him at all was she? All the elements were against her, and the kits were still half a moon away.

"So..." Foxcatcher trailed off, with his mouth open. "We need to get pregnant to find out what she feels like?".

No answer came from Whitewing, as she just lowered her head and shook it. Lionstar couldn't help but smile, as the red-furred tom turned his head to the side in confusion.

"You know" Ferncloud meowed, padding up to her son, "You never were the brightest of my litters."

The look on the young warriors face was still confusion, but he smiled as well.

"Well at least I don't make scenes in front of all the clans" he stated, casting a glance at his snow-furred sister, who was laying next to Sandstorm and Hazeltail.

"Hey" Ferncloud cuffed her son across his ears, "You should have a lot of respect for your sister, it was hard enough for me carrying Dustkit and Dovekit through the mountains. But I don't think I could have done it through this heat."

Lionstar agreed, but it couldn't have been easy keeping track of two kits through this heat either. Even right now, Ferncloud's latest litter was foraging under rocks, trying to find more Scorpion's.

Those were the large insects Burningheart's patrol brought back, Luckily Midnight told them they were edible. Suddenly Lionstar felt a nudge on his shoulder, Foxcatcher was poking him with a paw.

"What?" he hissed, looking at the young warrior.

"Look who's coming" he hissed, pointing in the direction of a few palm trees.

Lionstar turned his amber gaze, and froze with anger as he saw the familiar tortoiseshell and white pelt of Poppyfrost, padding towards him.

"I think she just wants to make trouble" Whitewing remarked, "I'd ignore her if I were you Lionstar."

Ferncloud snorted, "Ignoring her is what got him in this situation" she turned her gaze to her daughters mate. "You need to confront her up front, put her in her place! You are leader of ThunderClan for StarClan's sake, no one talks to your mate like that!".

"But what if she just causes more trouble" he asked, unsure of what to do.

"If all else fails" Ferncloud shrugged, "Then I'd just banish her."

_If only_. Lionstar would have liked to do that, but he couldn't very well do it. Why was Poppyfrost acting like this anyway? She used to be a sweet caring cat liker her mother Sorreltail, but now she was just bitter and angry.

"Go" he felt a nudge come from the senior gray-furred queen, and Lionstar stood up.

"Okay", he meowed. _You are leader of ThunderClan! Now do as Ferncloud said, and put Poppyfrost in her place!_

The sun was beginning to set overhead, but it was still burning hot as Lionstar padded towards Poppyfrost. Her bright blue eyes shone like blue fire in the dusk, and her pelt was as shiny and sleek as ever.

"If only she was as good looking on the inside" he grumbled, as the she-cat acknowledged his presence.

"Well look who came crawling back" she curled her tail as she smiled, "I thought you would have gone crying back to Icestorm by now."

Lionstar cut her off with a sharp glare, "Listen" he growled, "Don't talk, just listen".

The she-cat seemed caught off guard by his tone, and closed her mouth.

"I am the leader of ThunderClan" he began, "I have a mate who is expecting my kits and I love her very much. You are a warrior in my clan, and if you want to continue living in this clan, then stop this fox-dung right now!".

He wanted to say so much more, but Lionstar didn't want to yowl in front of all four clans! Poppyfrost glared at the tabby golden tom for a short moment, her eyes burning with blue fury.

"I know you like me Lionstar" she hissed while padding closer to him, "And there's only one thing that's in the way of us being together. But don't worry" she smiled, "I'll take care of that."

Lionstar turned his head in confusion, "I don't like you Poppyfrost, what are you dense or something?".

But the tortoiseshell ignored Lionstar, as she un-sheathed her claws and padded away. _What in StarClan's name is she doing now, is she going to attack someone? _But then Lionstar froze in his place, as he saw the direction Poppyfrost was heading in.

_Icestorm. _Even one attack on the pregnant she-cat could force her to lose the kits, he had to stop Poppyfrost! Bunching his strong muscles, Lionstar leapt at least five fox-lengths in the air, and landed on the hot sand.

But the tortoiseshell she-cat was already far ahead of him, he couldn't make it in time.

"Somebody stop her!" Lionstar called out, to the cats that were grouped ahead of him. Some perked their ears, but two cats stood up.

"She's going to attack Icestorm!" he hissed to Breezepelt and Duskfur, who turned to Poppyfrost. Surprisingly Breezepelt was the first to run after Poppyfrost, only a tail-length behind.

The brown RiverClan deputy soon trailed after him, gaining speed on the angered she-cat. Lionstar turned his gaze to Icestorm who was chatting next to Honeyfern, she didn't know what was happening!

"Icestorm watch out!" Lionstar growled, Poppyfrost was only a fox-length behind her.

The bright white she-cat rose her head to look at her mate for a moment, as Poppyfrost stopped behind her.

"You took him away from me" she growled, as Lionstar approached. "And now I'm taking you away from him".

Poppyfrost launched towards Icestorm, claws flashing in the air. And in a moments notice, Breezepelt launched himself onto the deranged she-cat, grabbing her by the scruff.

Duskfur and Bonepaw helped hold her down, while Icestorm backed away.

"Are you alright?" he asked urgently, running towards her.

She blinked, still shocked by what happened, "Yes, fine."

Lionstar pressed his golden muzzle into her soft white fur, "I love you, I always have and always will."

His mate gave him a lick on the head, "I love you too, I'm sorry for how I acted before. I supposed I can be a bit tempermental."

"A little?" he chuckled, cuffing her playfully.

Icestorm cuffed him back, as more cats gathered to see what happened.

"Hey!" Bonepaw chuffed, "Something's wrong with her, her eyes went white!".

Lionstar rose his head, what was the ShadowClan apprentice talking about? But then he padded over to Poppyfrost, who was laying on the ground motionless. Her breathing was shallow, and she was shaking a lot.

"What happened?" Sorreltail hissed, padding to her knocked out daughter.

"She just fainted" Breezepelt moved forward to examine her, as Midnight pushed through the crowd.

The large badger bent to sniff the she-cat, and rose her beady eyes, "Heat stroke she has, water we need" she growled, as Robinflight ran away to get her some water.

"What's heat stroke?" one cat asked.

"I seen that before" Purdy chimed in, joining Midnight. "When some cat get to hot out in da' sun, in makes um' crazy in the head." A cry came from Sorreltail, who was laying by her daughter, licking her fur.

Lionstar was in shock, so It may have been the heat stroke that was making Poppyfrost crazy, and he did nothing to help!

"What's going to happen to her?" Cinderheart meowed, staring at her sister with intense worry.

Midnight looked up and sighed, _"Never wake up, Young cat might."_


	13. Chapter 11: Lost

***~Everyone I apologize for the lateness of this chapter, I'm really sorry for breaking the promise of updating after 130 reviews. But thankfully I got a new computer from my online school, my own computer. So with that I'll be able to write more and for longer, so expect updates faster. And has anyone noticed something weird goin on with fanfiction lately? It like updates stories from three days ago, and some stories cant be viewed. Anyway hopefully you can read this, and I just updated Age of Lost souls. Thanks! :)**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 11**

Hollyleaf turned away from the ever growing crowds of cats, huddling around Poppyfrost to see if she was going to be okay. Personally Hollyleaf didn't care either way if she woke up or not.

The she-cat had tried to destroy her brother's relationship, who does that anyway?

"Such drama" for all she cared Poppyfrost can die of heat-stroke.

Some would think of Hollyleaf being cold, but somehow she always managed to crawl underneath her skin.

"I hope she gets better" Whitewing meowed, her green eyes gazing at Poppyfrost's sleeping body with worry.

Snorting, Hollyleaf turned to face the pure white she-cat. Her once beautiful fur had for some reason grown matted with dirt. And her stature which was once sturdy but lithe at the same time, was now small and weak.

"Are you alright Whitewing?" she asked, padding closer.

Slightly confused by the question, she nodded quickly, "Yes, fine. Why are you asking?".

Hollyleaf shuffled her paws, "It's just that you don't look so good, are you eating enough?".

"None of us are eating enough!" she spat, her green eyes darting to her tortoiseshell son, who was chatting next to Briarpelt. Lowering her eyes, Hollyleaf knew she shouldn't have bothered asking.

Noticing her outburst, Whitewing turned to the black warrior.

"I'm sorry, It's just the situation. I've been giving all of my food to Thistlestrike, he's much younger and is still weak from his burns. Leafpool said it burned away some of his muscles, he might never be the same again."

"I'm sorry" she meowed quietly, it was a terrible thing that happened to her son.

But it seemed like he had a lot of cats caring for him. Especially Briarpelt, she smiled as the two began to share tongues. As the crowd surrounding the ill Poppyfrost began to fade away, Hollyleaf turned to pad towards a palm tree.

She hadn't exactly realized how tired she was until Hollyleaf felt the cool sand beneath her paws. It amazed the black warrior how it could go from scorching hot in the day, to freezing cold in the night.

"Hollyleaf! Hey Hollyleaf!".

She turned around abruptly, as a ball of fur tumbled into her, "Coalflame you lumbering badger! Get off of me" she hissed, rolling the young tom off of her.

"Sorry" he apologized quickly, "But I have good news! Lionstar chose us to go on a hunting patrol! We get to investigate the desert!".

_Good news? _Oh yeah it was great, Hollyleaf was absolutely leaping for joy. All she wanted was to curl up under the shade, but no, Lionstar just had to choose her!

"Who else is coming?" she asked sleepily, if Hollyleaf had to hunt while being this tired, than she wanted to know who else was going.

"Well" the black warrior meowed while plopping down, "Mistystar chose Mallowfern to go, but she was to tired from this mornings patrol. So I guess Its just you, me, Hazeltail and Breezepelt."

"Breezepelt?" Hollyleaf echoed, oh StarClan know.

"Yup!" Coalflame cheered like an exuberant apprentice, "Now let's get goin'. I want to catch some Lizards and Scropions."

"Their Scorpions" she corrected her former apprentice, "And I still don't know if you should be eating then, We need Midnight to cut the tail off anyway."

With a snort, the black warrior nudged his former mentor to her feet, as they padded away to find the rest of the patrol. The area the clans had found to rest in, was quite a nice one.

Palm trees were everywhere, and there was a small pool of water in the center, full of small tiny fish. If it weren't that they were smaller than a paw, then RiverClan would be munching their lives away.

"Look there's Hazeltail!" Coalflame meowed, heading in the direction of the gray and white queen.

Hollyleaf wondered why Lionstar would have ordered a queen to go on a hunting patrol, but her kits were almost six-moons old.

"I'll go get her" the black tom explained, "You go get that crabby ol' WindClan cat" he lashed his tail in Hollyleaf's face playfully.

"Oh thanks" she rolled her eyes, as the black tom looked back with an amused look. On the opposite side of the clearing, Hollyleaf spotted the familiar gray pelt of the angsty Breezepelt.

"Here goes nothing" she was going to try and restrain from striking him this time. The young WindClan tom was chatting next to Heathertail, and his three kits.

"Breezepelt, Hethertail" she meowed, nodding to the two mates.

"Hi Hollyleaf" the light brown queen meowed politely, her bright heather-blue eyes shining in the pale sunset rays.

"What do you want?" Breezepelt snorted, while batting Eaglekit out of the way of attacking his tail.

"Lionstar asked us to go on a patrol, he wanted you to come as well."

"Lionstar isn't my leader!" he chuffed with a glare, "Not everyone can act like his little warriors, I'm a WindClan warrior if you haven't forgotten." Hollyleaf sighed, this was exactly as she had predicted.

Why in the world would Lionstar choose that angry cat?

"Breezepelt!" a sharp hiss came from Ashstar, who was standing behind her grandson.

Turning around abruptly, the WindClan warrior looked like a kit being scolded by a warrior.

"Lionstar didn't order you to go on the patrol" she hissed, "Crowfeather and I did. Now stop being such a sourpuss and go with Hollyleaf, your kits need food."

Breezepelt bowed his head, "Yes Ashstar".

Smiling, Hollyleaf moved aside as the gray tom said goodbye to his mate and kits, and gathered to join her. From the looks of it, Coalflame had gathered Hazeltail from her kits long enough to convince her to come.

The sun was falling in the sky, casting scarlet rays onto the rocky floor. Sand wove in between the rocks, small shrubs even grew in the cracks the spread in all directions.

"I still don't know if I should leave them" Hazeltail meowed as the two warriors approached her and Coalflame.

"Oh come on" Thornclaw meowed while casting a glance back to their kits. "Tinderkit is practically independent now, and Emberkit's attached to Jayfeather's side."

Hazeltail shouldn't be worried about Emberkit at all, it wasn't that Jayfeather wouldn't let her out of his sight, Emberkit wouldn't let the Medicine Cat go anywhere without taking her with him.

"But I" Hazeltail began, as Thornclaw rose his tail to cut her off.

"Just go and relax" he told her sternly, "I'll watch over Tinderkit and Emberkit, don't worry." The gray and white queen looked at her mate in the eyes, then turned back to the patrol.

"Okay" she meowed with a sigh, "Lets go before I change my mind."

* * *

Sand blew in the cooling air, the tiny rocks blowing into Hollyleaf's bright green eyes. She rubbed them with her paw, this sand was beginning to be a problem for Hollyleaf.

The patrol had paused for a short moment near a small patch of shrubs, rocks surrounded the small clearing where Hazeltail and Coalflame were laying.

"Anything else?" her former apprentice asked while raising his head.

Hollyleaf shook her head, "Nothing other than yet another lizard, I swear If I have to chases one of those scaly things again, I'll be joining StarClan."

Not only were the creatures small, but they were fast. Faster than squirrels in the old home, _the old home. _She hadn't realized until now how much she missed the feeling of twigs and bracken underneath her paws.

Hollyleaf would do anything to be back at the lake once more.

"Where's Breezepelt?" Hazeltail chimed from her comfortable spot, looking around the rocky desert for any signs of the WindClan tom.

Hollyleaf perked her ears, she thought he would have been back by now, what was taking him so long? The tom had quite a sour attitude for sure, but Hollyleaf hoped nothing bad happened.

"He probably tried to kill an adder" Coalflame meowed, "You know those things are much bigger than the ones at the lake, and they have little horns on their heads."

Hollyleaf looked up, "When did you see an adder?".

Coalflame flicked his tail, "Earlier when I went hunting, I thought I could sneak up on it but it tried to bite me. So I just caught this beetle and came back."

That was a comforting thought, sometimes Hollyleaf wondered if it was her fault that Coalflame was so reckless.

Rays of shadows began to stretch among the desert's floor, casting long versions of the trees onto Hollyleaf's pelt. It was beginning to get dark, and Hollyleaf knew if it got dark enough they most likely couldn't find the temporary clearing until the morning.

_Where is he!? _Breezepelt was going to be the death of all of them!

"There's the grumpy badger!" a loud yowl came from Coalflame.

Hollyleaf looked up to see the lithe gray warrior padding towards the group, a vulture hanging from his jaw.

"Wow!" both Hazeltail and Coalflame gasped, the younger warrior padding up to meet the senior warrior. Hollyleaf groaned, of course Breezepelt would have be running late, but then suck up all the attention with a large catch.

"What took you so long?" she hissed as he dropped the prey onto the ground.

"Some of us actually wanted to feed our clans" he retorted with a sneer, "It looks like all you caught were some lizards and a beetle."

"Hey!" Coalflame yelped, "That was a big beetle thank you very much! I'd like to see you try and craw under a rock" the last part of his sentence was mumbled as if he didn't quite want Breezepelt to hear.

The vulture certainly was a large catch, but it didn't look very appetizing to eat.

"We need to get back" she growled to the warrior, "If we get caught at here at night we won't make it back."

For once Breezepelt didn't reply, and picked up his prey to follow Hollyleaf back in the direction of the camp. Indigo light began to flood across the rocky desert,

Hollyleaf thanked StarClan for the moon being out, without it the cats were blind at night.

"Come on, this way!" Coalflame called back to Hollyleaf, he was heading in a different direction then her.

"No camp is in this direction!" Breezepelt spat, standing angrily near a boulder next to Hazeltail.

But where were all the cats going? Hollyleaf was almost certain the temporary camp was in this direction! Looking around, she noticed that none of the markers near camp were visible.

"We've gone the wrong way!" a terrified yowl came from Hazeltail, who was gazing frantically in ever which direction.

Hollyleaf's blood froze cold, as she realized the queen was right. They were in a totally different direction than the clans, and she was almost positive it wasn't safe to be out in the desert at night.

_Would they ever make it back?_


	14. Chapter 12: Evanesce

**~*Finally I finished this chapter, I'm sorry for those of you who were waiting. This chapter turned out rather weird in the end, but eh what can you do? Thanks for the reviews last chapter, and I already have the next one done! And some people are wondering why they crossed the mountains and now passed the Sun-Drown place. Well I made a mistake! XD I for some reason thought the ocean was on the other side of the mountains, near the old forest. That's sad because I'm 16 and should have known that! Review and read meh other stories pleez!*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12**

Twilight blanketed the freezing landscape, as bodies huddled close together underneath the palm trees.

Jayfeather could feel the sand moving underneath his cold pads, the wind was beginning to pick up. It had been awhile since the Hunting Patrol had left, what was taking them so long?

They left before Sunset, and it was almost Night for StarClan's sake! Didn't they understand that being stuck out in the desert at night was deadly?

Midnight told them about the dangers herself, there were Adders and Scorpions, not to mention its freezing! And even if none of those dangers affected the patrol, they could be lost!

This desert was bigger than the whole forest, they would never find camp!

"Especially if we leave" Jayfeather whispered to himself.

Lionstar expected them to return any moment, and the other leaders except Ashstar would leave without them if they didn't return soon. And then what would become of the patrol?

Alone for StarClan only knows how long, they'd be cursed to a painful death.

"I have to do something" Jayfeather felt his pulse begin to quicken, there was no way they were going to leave Hollyleaf and the others, not if he had anything to do with it.

Suddenly an idea sparked in Jayfeather's mind, StarClan!

Squirrelflight told him that StarClan was traveling alongside them on the journey to the Lake Home, so didn't it make sense that they were traveling with the clans at this very moment?

_I have to talk to them, maybe If I do they can show me where Hollyleaf and the others are. _

Or who knows? Maybe they could convince the other leaders or Medicine Cats that they had to stay, it was worth a shot!

Determined to speak with his ancestors, Jayfeather found the nest of leaves Emberkit built for him, and padded towards it. His so called apprentice was sleeping next to the small Oasis, her paw outstretched in a deep slumber.

Even though the she-kit could get quite annoying, Jayfeather enjoyed her company, not to mention she did a lot of work.

Glancing up to the stars once more before he tried to sleep, Jayfeather could just imagine them shining across the dark sky. But would they talk to him?

* * *

"Bluestar? Spottedleaf? Yellowfang!? Where are you?".

Jayfeather looked across the barren landscape, his pulse quickening in worry. One moment he was falling asleep, and the next moment he was stuck in this barren desert!

It was even worse than the one he was sleeping in, there were no cats, no trees, not even any water!

_If this is what StarClan is traveling through, _Jayfeather thought grimly, _then they have a harder journey than us. _Silver moonlight glinted down from the crescent moon, lighting Jayfeather's pelt ablaze with a bright shine.

"Hello young one" a voice meowed, making the Medicine Cat jump a bit.

"Bluestar" he sighed finally, as the blue-gray she-cat stepped closer. Her eyes were tinged with the same silver color cast from the moon, as they stared at him intuitively.

"What is it?" a voice snapped through the darkness, "Bluestar you may have been leader of ThunderClan once, but your still just as dead as the rest of us!".

Jayfeather knew that raspy voice all to well, _Yellowfang._

"Don't mind her" Bluestar sighed, "She's just mad about the lack of prey, even thought we don't even need to eat" her eyes darted to the long-furred cat who was padding solemnly towards them.

"But why is this so much worse than the desert we're traveling through?" he asked while looking around, "At least ours has some rocks for protection, and boulders to stand on. Yours is just desolate sand."

For a short moment the leader didn't answer his question, as Yellowfang padded to join them. Behind the crabby Medicine Cat, the beautiful tortoiseshell pelt of Spottedleaf strode gracefully into the clearing.

"Jayfeather!" she exclaimed happily, padding up and giving him a lick on the cheek.

His ears hot with embarrassment, Jayfeather could suddenly smell the sweet beautiful scent flowing from Spottedleaf. It smelled like a mixture of Honey and Rose Petals.

"Don't be so exuberant, Spottedleaf" Yellowfang growled, limping over to Jayfeather like the elder she once was. "None of us have any reason to be excited, especially you" she cast an amber gaze to Bluestar who bared her fangs a tiny bit.

"Your always so negative" Spottedleaf sighed, turning to Jayfeather, "Your here about your sister and the others aren't you?".

He nodded, finally someone was at least talking to him instead of arguing. But something that Yellowfang said worried Jayfeather, they had nothing to be excited about.

"Well we can't help" the old cat told him quickly, "There's no way we can see them through this heap, we can't even find the rest of StarClan!".

Jayfeather immediately heightened his gaze, "You can't find the rest of StarClan?".

Bluestar and the two Medicine Cats lowered their gazes, the leader lashing her tail angrily at Yellowfang's outburst.

"Well?" Jayfeather hissed anxiously, "Where are they!?".

It had never even come to the Medicine Cat's mind that StarClan could ever get separated, but another question surfaced as well, how did they get separated?

"Something happened Jayfeather, something bad happened" Bluestar meowed as she rose her head.

"As you know it takes a lot for all the cats in StarClan to travel along with the clans, but it isn't just the cats of StarClan that are traveling with you..." her voice trailed off as she glanced to Yellowfang.

"The Dark Forest" Jayfeather finally realized what she was speaking of, "But what do they have to do with the rest of StarClan getting separated?".

This time the former ThunderClan leader didn't answer, but another cat seemed to step out of the shadows.

"We crossed paths" a dark voice meowed, and Jayfeather's eyes widened in complete shock. Their in front of him, stood the dark brown figure of Tigerstar, his scarred face staring at Jayfeather with extreme hatred.

But then as soon as Tigerstar appeared, he vanished into a thin trail of dust, he was gone.

"How did he get here!?" he asked in shock, "I thought StarClan and the Dark Forest were separate from each other!". An answer didn't come from either of the three she-cats, as Spottedleaf stepped forward.

"What are you talking about Jayfeather? Who was here?".

"Are you dense or something?" he snapped impatiently, "I'm talking about Tigerstar! You know the dark evil cat that tried to take over the forest?".

Instantly the three ancient cats lifted the heads to look at Jayfeather.

"You saw Tigerstar?" Bluestar asked urgently, looking around to make sure her archenemy was nowhere in sight.

What, was everyone nowadays mad? Jayfeather was almost positive he saw Tigerstar, he may be blind in real life, but not in StarClan!

"Yes I'm sure" the gray tabby meowed with certainty, "He said your paths crossed, what does that mean?".

"It means" Yellowfang growled while looking into the desolate landscape, "That there's no longer a border between StarClan and the Dark Forest,_ their free to roam anywhere." _


	15. Chapter 13: Vexation

**~*Finally I finished lucky number 13! I don't know why I've been so stuck on writing SOC for so long, but I think I may just be getting back into the story. Well anyway this chapter finally has some depth into it, not to mention some much needed drama! Can any of you see some of the forshadowing in this chapter? I can cuz I wrote it :)! Hopefully none of my loyal reviewers lost hope that I would update, please drop a review if you can! Thanks! Oh and theres a new pole on my profile.*~**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 13 **

As the golden sun rose atop the rolls of sand, Burningheart's mind raced with apprehension. His sister and the others were nowhere in sight, and it was already sunrise!

But where in StarClan's name could they be? Something bad may have happened, what if they were hurt in the middle of the desert, or lost and couldn't find their way back!?

"Good morning" Silverbreeze rose her head from behind Burningheart, her eyes blinking in the pale sunlight.

"Morning" he responded, shaking his head of the dark thoughts.

Silverbreeze flicked her tail against his ear, probably trying to comfort him about Hollyleaf. But Burningheart didn't want to be comforted, he wanted to be out there looking for his sister!

Why was everyone just standing around here waiting for them to appear out of the blue?

"I'm going to look for Hollyleaf" he finally meowed, realizing using his power of visions, he could find them and make it back easily.

"What?" Silverbreeze mewed worriedly, "But you can't! Its already starting to get hot out, you'll be lost as well!".

"I can't just do nothing Silverbreeze, you of all cats should know that. Coalflame is out there for StarClan's sake!".

Didn't she want to search for her brother as much as he did for Hollyleaf? Burningheart would search to the Desert's end for his sister, even if it meant not making it back at all.

"Well" Silverbreeze meowed finally, "If your going to go out there all alone, then I guess you'll need a travel companion."

She nudged him with her bright silver shoulder, her scarlet dappled pelt shining as the crimson sun rose high into the sky.

Cats were beginning to awake, and now that Burningheart looked around, he noticed Crowfeather pacing irritably near the water hole. For a moment he wondered what the WindClan deputy could be worrying about.

But then it sparked in his mind, _Breezepelt was on the patrol. _

It was so unusual to see Crowfeather concerned for his son, he was always snapping at him or putting him down. Heathertail and her three sleeping kits were underneath a short tree, shielded from the harsh rays beginning to dowse the landscape.

"Can you go tell Lionstar what we're doing?" he asked Silverbreeze, "I'm going to go speak with Crowfeather, he might want to go with us."

"Okay" the silver warrior nodded and went off to search for the ThunderClan leader.

Staring off across the desolate landscape, Burningheart felt a dreaded feeling rise up through his soul. Hollyleaf was out there somewhere, as well as Coalflame, Breezepelt and Hazeltail.

Speaking of the missing queen, Burningheart noticed Thornclaw pacing around nervously near his kits. Emberkit was looking sadly across the sands next to Jayfeather, as Tinderkit tried to distract his father by playing with his tail.

Suddenly Burningheart realized something. _Everyone misses someone, I'm not the only one. _

Now that his eyes were open, Burningheart noticed Mousewhisker, Berrynose and Robinflight trying to comfort their mother about her two missing kits.

And Lionstar and Jayfeather were looking quite worried as well, the only cat he couldn't find among the groups, was his own littermate. In fact Burningheart hadn't really seen much of Sunspirit throughout the whole journey, they never were particularly close.

_But she's my sister, _he thought solemnly, _Why am I not closer to her?_

He was considerably closer to his elder siblings, especially Lionstar. Suddenly aware that his mind had drifted off from the topic at hand, Burningheart turned to where Crowfeather once was.

"Fox-Dung!" the WindClan deputy was gone, where in StarClan's name did he go?

"Looking for me?" a voice made him jump.

"Oh Crowfeather" he meowed while being totally embarrassed, "I was just wondering if you want to go with me and Silverbreeze, we're um..." he trailed off for no apparent reason.

Crowfeather's eyes seemed to pierce right through him, just like the creature he was named after.

"Going to search for the lost patrol?" he seemed to read the young warriors mind, that was even creepier. Something about the deputy had always given Burningheart the chills.

His son Breezepelt was snappy and mean, but Crowfeather just had a way about him, sort of a silent enemy inside of him.

"Silverbeeze and I are going to search for Hollyleaf. I was just wondering if you wanted to come on account of, well, Breezepelt being on the patrol and all."

He didn't exactly know how to talk around the WindClan cat, it just seemed so awkward.

"I have better things to do then search for Breezepelt, WindClan needs food" Crowfeather meowed coldly, "You can go look if you like, but my priority is my clan, and my clan only."

The words had come out like an adders fangs piercing through flesh, never had Burningheart imagined a father speaking like that about their son in such a way. Brambleclaw certainly never had or never would talk about any of his kits like that.

Suddenly a shrill yowl from right behind him and Crowfeather sounded, and in a matter of moments the WindClan deputy was thrown to the ground.

"How dare you!" Nightcloud hissed, slashing at her mate with a mothers rage that burned faster than a wildfire. "All his life you've treated him like some kind of curse" she hissed while pinning him down.

"And now when his life is in jeopardy, you do nothing to save your own kits life!" the look in Nightcloud's eyes was pure rage.

"He'll find his way back" Crowfeather growled while pushing Nightcloud off, "Breezepelt's a warrior the last time I checked, he shouldn't need anyone to come and save him from his little escapades."

"Escapades?" the black she-cat growled, "You call hunting for his clan escapades? You know what Crowfeather, just because your father wasn't there for you, doesn't mean you can throw your own son to the elements."

Cats began to gather at the growing argument, and as Crowfeather's eyes began to burn with fury, Burningheart decided to move back.

"Maybe if I didn't see you every time I look at him, things would be different!" the deputy spat, instantly stepping back as he realized the words that came from his mouth.

Burningheart was suddenly struck with confusion, why wouldn't Crowfeather want to see his mate in his own son? It wasn't like she was ugly or anything like that.

Nightcloud's expression was utter shock, and Crowfeather's wasn't much different.

"I'm...I'm sorry" he muttered, shaking his head while looking at the ground.

"Your sorry?!" Nightcloud spat loud enough for the whole desert to hear.

"No, I'm sorry Crowfeather! I'm sorry I could never replace Leafpool, I'm sorry I couldn't replace that RiverClan cat you fell in love with. And I'm sorry I got pregnant with your kit when it was to inconvenient for you. Oh and I'm sorry that our son is now lost in the desert, and might die because your to bitter to do anything about it!".

She held the stare with her now former mate for a long moment, her fur puffed out to twice its normal size.

Burningheart could feel Nightcloud's pain, though he never knew Leafpool and him shared anything like that, she was a Medicine Cat after all. Nightcloud soon stalked away, leaving a battered Crowfeather sitting on the sand.

Instantly cats began to gossip and gathered together to talk about the fight, but far away enough so Crowfeather wouldn't hear. The WindClan deputy now looked like a small kit, unlike his former strong and dignified self.

Burningheart began to move away, there was nothing he could do for the WindClan tom now, and he needed to find Hollyleaf.

"I'm going"

He turned around as the words escaped Crowfeather's mouth, a bit shocked that he agreed to come.

"I'm going as well" a meow came from Thornclaw who was standing next to Silverbreeze, "I'd do anything to find the mother of my kits, Hazeltail didn't even want to go. I convinced her to leave Emberkit and Tinderkit, and I'm going to make sure they see their mother again."

The ThunderClan warrior nodded at the cats who had chosen to risk their lives to find the lost patrol.

But if the young warrior was right, then his power of foresight would lead them to the patrol, and hopefully back to the clans. Or they could face the same fate as Hollyleaf.

_Lost in the desert to die from the many dangers that lurked around every rock._


	16. Chapter 14: Forsaken

**~*Well here's chapter 14! This chapter is kind of long, I added some stuff in the middle for you guys! Is anyone else getting sick of Sweetcakes101? Like seriously don't people have lives and better stuff to do than copy other peoples stories? Well on another note I'm writing The Woods Run Red currently, as for a new chapter of Terra! And I finally writ a complete outline for Terra, so I know how its gonna end! Oh yes I forgot to ask you something, who should be the next cat in ThunderClan to have kits? I will have choices below! Please R&R, can I get 10 reviews please?*~**

**~Leo~  
**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 14**

Lionstar's pads burnt from the hot sand underneath, he had to lick them every other step to keep from yowling in pain. He didn't know how much longer he could stall the clans before they decided to move on without either of the patrols returning.

But at least he was able to convince them not to leave this morning, there was no way any cat could travel during the day time in this heat.

"Hey Lionstar, whatcha' doin' out in this heat?" the all to familiar voice of Purdy called from a fox-length away. The plump loner was padding over to him, with Leo and Honeyfern on either side.

"Hi Purdy, Leo, Honeyfern" he nodded to each cat separately, wondering why the loner brought a kittypet and a queen along with him.

"We came to get you as soon as we could" Honeyfern panted through the heat, her beautiful golden pelt glistening in the sunlight.

"Why what's wrong?" he asked quickly, was another cat hurt or ill? Poppyfrost still hadn't awoken from her slumber, and as Midnight said, she might never.

This time the former kittypet slipped through the slender queen and padded up to Lionstar. For a moment Purdy looked confused at the two toms, and then shook his head.

"This heat must be hurtin' my brain. The two of you young uns' look like litter mates!" his whiskers twitched in confusion.

That was probably due to the fact that they were kin, though far from littermates. And Lionstar liked to think they he didn't look exactly like Leo, after all he was the leader of ThunderClan.

"Oh thats because we're related!" Leo meowed with pride, "His grandfather and my grandmother were..." he trailed off from a harsh glare coming from Honeyfern, and instantly snapped back to look at Lionstar.

"It's that one cat named Russetstar, she's trying to get the other clans to leave. And it looks like that other cat, what's her name Honeyfern?".

"That sister a' yours" Purdy added, nodding to the golden tabby.

Sighing at the two toms not knowing her own sisters name, Honeyfern decided just to tell Lionstar herself.

"Cinderheart and Russetstar have been fighting ever since you left, and it seems like each of them are dividing the clans up."

"What do you mean dividing the clans up?" how could Cinderheart just do something like this without his permission?

"Russetstar is asking, well more like demanding that all cats who wish to survive and carry on with this journey, leave with her tonight. And Cinderheart is getting cats who won't leave their own clan mates to die, and wait until they return. You need to stop this Lionstar" she meowed while looking him straight in the eye, "It's complete and utter chaos back there."

It certainly sounded like it, why did ShadowClan always have to be the ones to cause trouble? And deep down Lionstar knew that Cinderheart was doing what was best, but he wished she consulted him before doing so.

"Well in that case we better get back" he sighed to the three cats.

Just another day in ThunderClan.

* * *

"Anyone who doesn't want to burn in this heat come with me!" a loud growl sounded from over a mound of sand.

_Russetstar, _he sighed while trekking next to Honeyfern. If only Tigerstripe was leader instead of that bad tempered she-cat, though he might get his wish pretty soon.

Russetstar was a warrior when Firestar joined the clans, she was older than most of the elders.

As they climbed to the top of the hill, Lionstar could hear the faint sound of paws scrambling on sand, and looked back to see Purdy sliding down the mound.

Leo turned to help, but Lionstar insisted on helping the loner, he had helped them find the desert after all.

"Stupid ol' sand" the dark brown cat scuffed as he finally stopped sliding and pulled himself up.

Lionstar chuckled inside as he jumped over a few crags and rocks, and helped the elder up the mounds of sand and grit. As they finally made it to the top of the hill, it got even worse for the ThunderClan leader.

Not only had the clans been fighting ever since he left, but now they were actually divided in two groups. One was behind Cinderheart near the water hole, and the other behind Russetstar near a rock cavern.

"See what I said?" Honeyfern chuffed as cats glared at each other, "Chaos".

"Let me handle this" he growled while beginning to get enraged. This was the time they needed to be allies in order to make it through this place of evil, not fighting about if they should leave cats behind.

"Lionstar" Cinderheart meowed as he padded up to her, "I...I'm sorry but they were going to leave everyone behind...".

He paused his deputy with a sharp flick of the tail, and turned towards Russetstar. The old ginger leader was standing with some of her warriors and even some of ThunderClan's warriors behind her, lashing her tail angrily.

"Why should we stay here with no food?" Russetstar asked which sounded more like a statement.

"Yeah!" a growl came from Duskfur the RiverClan deputy, "No RiverClan cats were on the patrol, or ShadowClan for that matter. If you care so much about waiting for them, than ThunderClan and WindClan can stay here."

Lionstar narrowed his eyes at both she-cats, and spotted Berrynose and Ferncloud behind them.

"Get back here now" he snapped at the warrior and queen, they were his warriors! Neither obeyed, but Lionstar sighed as Dovekit and Dustkit obediently ran to his side and looked up with round eyes.

"I'll stay if I can be made an apprentice" Dustkit meowed while flicking his ear with anticipation.

Dovekit cuffed her brother over the ears, "You can't bribe Lionstar to make you an apprentice! We're only three-moons old!".

With a flick of the tail Lionstar instructed Icestorm and Foxcatcher to take their younger siblings back to the group, which in turn made Ferncloud rejoin their ranks.

"Berrynose what are you doing?!" a harsh yowl came from Honeyfern who was curling her tail around Maplepaw and Juniperpaw.

"I'm doing what I have to in order to survive" he growled from next to Nightslash a ShadowClan warrior, and Grassblade a WindClan cat.

The look in Honeyfern's eyes was pure dread and realization. She stared Berrynose straight in the eye as she rose her head.

"You're no longer a father to these kits" she meowed coldly, turning and beckoning her kits to follow. Lionstar could feel the impact of the statement hit Berrynose like a monster ramming into his side.

But it was to late for the ThunderClan warrior to change his mind, and it seemed to the leader that the rest of the cats had as well.

"Whatever you choose" Russetstar growled, "Just know that we're leaving at Dusk, whether we'll be traveling as four clans, is up to you."

* * *

Darkness began to cover the rock and sand infested floor, as Lionstar impatiently padded back and forth. It was almost dusk and still no sign of either patrol, not even a hint of any cat returning.

"You know we have to go with them don't you" Icestorm meowed from his side, her huge round belly sticking out as she stared at him with intense emotion.

"I know" Lionstar mewed, his voice coming out crackly from depression.

They had to go with Russetstar's cats to continue there journey, it was much worse for the four clans to completely split up, then losing two patrols.

_Even if they include Hollyleaf and Burningheart. _

Suddenly Lionblaze heard paws padding towards him, as his brother appeared next to Icestorm.

"Hey No-Eyes" she teased while flicking him with a paw.

Jayfeather barely turned, "Hello Giant-Belly, hows the weather way up there in that psychotic head of yours?".

The white queen narrowed her eyes, "Just fine" she noticed that Jayfeather was looking at Lionstar.

"I'll let you two talk" she began to walk away but rammed Jayfeather in the shoulder causing him to fall to the ground. Hissing from being covered in sand, Jayfeather stood up next to his brother.

"Couldn't you have picked a mate with a better attitude? I mean someone like Poppyfrost?" he snickered while staring blindly at Lionstar.

"Oh funny, very funny" Lionstar hissed while looking across the indigo horizon, "Our sister and cousin are out there probably starving and your cracking jokes."

"Oh stop being such a worried old badger" the Medicine Cat growled, "With Burningheart out there searching for them, they'll be found by tomorrow, and he'll be able to find us wherever we travel."

"How can you be so sure?" Lionstar turned to his brother, what if his power didn't work?

Jayfeather shrugged, "I'm not. But we have no other choice but to have hope that they'll make it back. Now come on the clans are leaving, lets eat some lizard before we go."

Jayfeather rubbed his brothers shoulder affectionately, probably trying to comfort him. That was the first time since they were kits that Jayfeather did anything genuinely nice to Lionstar.

And just as the golden leader turned to follow his brother and the rest of the clans, he saw something from the corner of his eye. It looked like a cat on the horizon, but it couldn't be either patrols, this cat was coming from a whole different direction entirely.

_Someone was following the clans. But were their intentions to help? Or to add more tinder onto the already burning inferno that was the journey across the desert? _

_

* * *

_**Which kitty should get pregnant next? **

1.) Ferncloud (Please no....)

2.) Poppyfrost

3.) Silverbreeze

4.) Squirrelflight

5.) Hollyleaf


	17. Chapter 15: Mirage

**A/N: I know what you're all thinking, what an update of Sands of Chaos? This must be a trick.... I apologize for not updating for almost like a month, I've just kind of lost interest in this story for some reason. But i did enhance the outline so I know pretty much whats going to happen every chapter, hopefully that will help! **

**Well I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm finally going to write an original story! Its going to be called Survivors: A Dying Land. There will be a short synopsis at the end just to let you know what its about, even thought I wont be posting it on fanfiction. I'm off to write a chapter for Zodiac, should update it later! Please review!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 15 **

A pathway of rocks lay in front of the four traveling warriors, they were going to need to cross over it in order to find cover before nightfall.

Looking back at the struggling queen, Hollyleaf felt a deep sense of realization in the pit of her stomach. Hazeltail was beginning to overheat just as Poppyfrost did only days ago.

"We're going to die out here!" she panted, her pink tongue lolling out of her mouth.

"No we aren't" Hollyleaf reassured her and the others, "We're going to survive this just like we survived through the mountains."

Breezepelt glanced towards her, "Yeah well the mountains didn't kill you just by walking, we don't even need to get attacked to die out here! The sun will do it for us!".

Narrowing her green eyes, Hollyleaf gave Hazeltail a comforting nudge, and once more they began to trek through the rocky terrain. Not even a cloud in sight sheltered the the four traveling warriors from the intense heat.

Hollyleaf didn't even know or care where they were going, they just needed to find some sort of shelter. Her mind began to drift back to the one cat she wished was traveling with her at this very moment, Mousewhisker.

His shiny gray and white pelt rippling over his massive muscles and shoulders. And his eyes, a shade almost exactly like the bright green grass that used to cover the moors of WindClan territory.

Thinking back to their home at the Lake, Hollyleaf felt a sense of homesick. She loved the ThunderClan camp, it was her home since she was a kit!

But now the whole forest was scorched beyond repair, not to mention twoleg's were creeping closer every moon.

"Hey!" a yowl from up ahead broke the silence, "I think I found some shelter".

Instantly Hollyleaf looked forward to see Coalflame ushering them forward, and only fox-lengths ahead stood a tree!

"Thank StarClan" she whispered, helping Hazeltail the short distance to the large tree overlooking the rocky overhang. The shade felt almost as good as a plump mouse for a meal, and already the cats were beginning to feel better.

"Good job Coalflame" Hollyleaf bowed her head to her former apprentice, but the black tom was already fast asleep.

Looking at the young warrior, Hollyleaf felt a sense of accomplishment, after all she was Coalpaw's mentor.

But then again Hollyleaf never really had a chance to do much mentoring, she was given Coalflame as an apprentice just before they left on the journey through the mountains.

And the hardship all the clans endured through the savage path definitely took a toll on Coalflame's training, but still somehow he prevailed and became a respectable ThunderClan warrior.

"I'm going to hunt" a meow disrupted Hollyleaf's train of thought, as Breezepelt stood above her.

"What?" she stated worriedly, "But we only just found some shade, don't you want to rest?".

Breezepelt snorted, "I don't have time to rest, either we can stay here and sleep, or we can let that queen of yours die out here."

At first Hollyleaf didn't know what the WindClan warrior was talking about, but now that she looked at the sleeping queen, Hollyleaf became worried.

Not only was Hazeltail twitching in her sleep, but moans came out of her mouth, as if she was calling to her two kits and mate.

"I'll go with you" Hollyleaf began to get up, after all it was her clan mate that was in peril.

"No" Breezepelt insisted, "Stay here and rest, I'll be back soon. And if you can try and stay out of trouble, make yourself useful and find some water as well."

Narrowing her eyes, Hollyleaf did as the WindClan cat asked and laid back down in her makeshift nest. Taking in a deep breath, Hollyleaf watched with her speckled Emerald eyes as Coalflame's black shape disappeared over a mound of sand.

_I hope he's alright, _what if Breezepelt got lost like they did?

What if he got lost and never made it back, then not only would they be separated from the clans, but from each other as well! Hollyleaf could only hope that Breezepelt knew what he was doing, and made it back soon and in once piece.

* * *

Buzzards circled high in the bright blue sky, their huge wings spanning at least two fox-lengths. As she stared up at the circling birds, Hollyleaf was unsure if they actually were Buzzard's.

They certainly looked alike, but their heads were completely bald like a Twoleg, and they looked much meaner.

"I think I found some water" a meow came from Coalflame who was rooting through a shrub he found.

Heightening her green gaze, Hollyleaf preceded to pad over to the young warrior, and smiled at what he found. Sure enough a thin trickle of water poured from the shrub, forming into a small pool just big enough to quench each of the cats thirst.

"The shrub must have collected it from rain" she stated, unraveling the weird moss she found earlier in the day.

The two black warriors were only a few fox-length away from the tree they found, Hollyleaf thought of it more like their savior.

In a death land like this, Hollyleaf soon learned that finding the comfort in small things kept you going, but sadly that wasn't working for Hazeltail to well.

"Take me back to my kits" the gray and white queen mumbled as Hollyleaf and Coalflame returned, gently laying down the water filled moss next to her.

"Drink this Hazeltail" she instructed quietly, pushing the moss forward.

For once Hazeltail didn't refuse as she had been the whole day, and lapped up the cool water greedily. If Hazeltail did in fact have Heat Stroke as Midnight had said about Poppyfrost, than water should help her mind.

"I see the lake" the queen meowed out of nowhere, her eyes fixed on something in the distance. Instantly Hollyleaf's heart stopped, it was just as she feared, Hazeltail's mind was going.

The queen padded past Coalflame and her into the burning sun, her eyes fixed on something that was only inside her fried and delusional mind.

"Hazeltail lets get back into the shade" Hollyleaf wrapped her tail around the queen, trying to get her back inside.

"Stop trying to keep me from my kits!" she snapped like an angry badger, "I can see Emberkit and Tinderkit playing down by the shore, and there's Thornclaw and Aspenkit!".

Hollyleaf froze, Aspenkit was dead, she died in the battle against the Tribe of Rushing Water.

Hollyleaf needed a way to trick Hazeltail into getting back in the shade, it may seem wrong or distasteful, but if it saved a life then Hollyleaf didn't care either way.

Trying to think up a reasonable way to distract Hazeltail, Hollyleaf then drifted her eyes to Coalflame, who was foolishly playing with a needle he found.

_Thats it!_ Coalflame looked exactly like a kit right now, perhaps one of Hazeltail's kits.

"Tinderkit stop playing with that needle right now!" Hollyleaf scolded the black warrior, making him turn over in utter confusion. Hollyleaf tried to tell him to play along, but as she knew already, Coalflame wasn't always the brightest star in the sky.

"Is that my son?" Hazeltail asked, her eyes focused on Coalflame.

For a moment the young warrior looked unsure of what to do, Hollyleaf was silently yelling at him in her mind, _act like Tinderkit you dimwit! _And then something must have clicked in Coalflames mind, as he bent to the ground and began racing in circles.

"I'm going to be a warrior!" he howled loudly, "I'm going to be the strongest cat in the world, even stronger than Lionstar!".

This seemed to convince Hazeltail fully that it was her kit, and like a warrior hunting a mouse, Coalflame directed Hazeltail back into the shade. For a long while Coalflame continued to act like Tinderkit, and seemed to be enjoying it.

Lying beneath a large rock she found, Hollyleaf kept her eyes peeled for Breezepelt. It had been a considerable amount of time since he left, but there was still no sign of the WindClan warriors return.

_Please let him be okay. _Hollyleaf knew that Breezepelt wasn't the most likable cat in the forest, but he was noble, and had been generous to hunt for Hazeltail, especially since she wasn't from his clan.

Closing her eyes for a brief moment, Hollyleaf pictured herself back in ThunderClan territory.

Resting by the lake as she did often on hot days, the sound of the luscious water lapping at her paws. What she would give to be back there at this very moment.

"Have you been snoozing this whole time?" Hollyleaf flinched as she opened her eyes, but then _mrrowed_ with joy as she saw Breezepelt standing above her.

In his mouth dangled not three but four lizards, all hanging loosely in death.

"Get her to eat these" the black cat instructed Coalflame, who scowled at being bossed around by a WindClan cat.

They waited a long while after Hazeltail devoured the lizard, and ever since she did the queen had been sleeping like a fully fed kit. The sun began to set beneath the horizon, and for once Hollyleaf thanked StarClan for the cool darkness.

But as the shadows began to creep onto the four lost cats, Hollyleaf could only wonder how much longer they could last out here without the clans finding them.

In just one day Hazeltail almost went completely crazy and died, what lay in store for them tomorrow? And as she closed her eyes to wait for sleep, Hollyleaf was sure of one thing.

If the clans didn't find them soon, _then she was sure they'd be traveling with StarClan any day now._

_

* * *

_**SURVIVORS: **

**A DYING LAND**

Its the year 2030, and the impact of Global Warming, and the fact humans refused to help the earth has left the World in great peril. Ecosystems are collapsing, Ice is melting at an unbelievable rate, even plentiful grasslands are now harsh Deserts. But there are animals trying to survive in this Dying Land, but they must learn to survive in this new world, or they'll whither away.

Siku is a Ringed Seal pup living off the coast of Alaska. From the minute he opens his eyes, this young seal knows of the terror awaiting him above the surface. Not only has the ice died completely, but the predators that once left Ringed Seals alone, will eat anything in sight. Siku will soon have to learn how to survive not only in the warming ocean, but on an unknown land, will dangers lurk around every corner.

In the mountains of Nepal, Keesa a young Snow Leopard Cub, was born into a world of death. The Hemilayan Mountains are melting at a fast rate, causing rivers to form, and snow to disappear. Not only is nature a hazard in this land, but Humans are killing off the remaining Snow Leopard's. Keesa will ultimately have a choice, die doing nothing, or fight back and survive.

The Rivers of Brazil are home to the Giant Otters, and Pilar is hiding from the threats around her. The water of Brazil and all of south america are now nothing more than puddles, and this young pup will soon have to survive on land alone. But with Anacondas, Jaguars and Humans searching for prey just like her, that could be a problem.


	18. Chapter 16: Stranger

**A/N: OMG I updated SOC within a week? Wow that is possible, hmm I think I'll try and update at least twice a week from now on. You all have to remind me to update though, or else my 16 year old mind may forget! I'm sick of writing A/N's for today and I think I'm sick from bad chicken, but please if you can drop a review, may help me update quicker! Oh and please go check out my new short story 13 Spirits, along with Zodiac and Age of Lost Souls. **

**Leo: Can I haz Warriorz catz pleez? Noez I guess notz. (That was my attempt at being an lol cat) fail....**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 16 **

_As scarlet sunlight dappled the rocky crevices scattered across the desert, _the temperature began to rise. Frost covered the small shrubs growing nearby, it was bitter cold at night and scorching hot during the day.

Jayfeather could sense that cats were beginning to wake up, this was bad. The previous night, Lionstar was able to convince Russetstar to just wait through the night and see if the patrol would return.

But still no sign of Hollyleaf or Burningheart's patrol came, and now it was dawn and time for the clans to leave.

"Jayfeather?" a tiny meow came from behind the gray Medicine Cat. He turned to see who the voice calling him was, but soon realized it was Emberkit.

"What is it?" he asked, bending down to be on the same level as his not quite official apprentice.

"Mousewhisker said the clans are leaving? Is that true?" her voice was quivering from worry, as Tinderkit played with his tail behind her.

Jayfeather felt his heart began to sink, not only was Emberkit's mother lost out there in the desert, but so was her father. How could he explain to this five-moon old kit, that she might never see her parents again?

"I'm sorry but we have to keep going" he meowed gently to Emberkit, "But I'm sure with Burningheart helping both the patrols will find us again."

Emberkit lowered her eyes solemnly, perhaps knowing that it most likely wouldn't happen. As the kit turned away with her tail drooping, Jayfeather was suddenly struck with anger.

_If we never left the forest in the first place, then most of the cats who died would still be alive! _Was it even the right decision to leave their old homes just for some stupid vision Burningheart had?

After all it was only a vision, it wasn't sent to a Medicine Cat or a leader, it was sent to a young cat with no experience at distinguishing omens.

But Jayfeather knew that it was the only thing they could do at the time. Even though WindClan's territory was fine, not all four of the clans could live there.

"ThunderClan!" a loud yowl distracted Jayfeather from his dark thoughts, as Lionstar called his clan. Jayfeather noticed ShadowClan gathered in a tight knit circle, Russetstar glaring at the ThunderClan leader.

"I know this may not be what everyone thinks is the right thing to do" Lionstar hissed from a rock he was perched on. "But It would be far worse of a decision if the four clans were to separate entirely. And I have faith that our lost clan-mates will find a way to reunite themselves with the rest of their clans."

His words made a tiny whimper come from Emberkit, who was being hushed and comforted by Mousewhisker and Berrynose. Perhaps this was the right thing to do after all, Jayfeather really did have complete trust in his brothers decision.

And he did do everything in the world to try and give the lost patrol as much time possible to return.

As the clans prepared for the rest of the journey, the scorching sun began to rise higher into the sky.

"This is why I wanted to leave at dusk" Russetstar growled at Lionstar, "If any cat dies of Heat-Stroke, then its on you." Her dark glare held not only anger, but Jayfeather sensed a bit of fright waving from the leader as well.

Russetstar had in fact regained her sense of acting like a ShadowClan cat, no more being in debt to ThunderClan for her.

"I found some strengthening herbs" a meow came from Willowshine who dropped a few strands of herbs next to him.

"Good" Jayfeather flicked his tail, "We should give them to the queens and elders, they need it the most."

Like an apprentice, Willowshine bowed her head and went off to hand them out to the many queens and elders scattered about the small clearing. When the times soon came for the clans to leave, the ground beneath their pads began to bake like an inferno.

Padding on his own along the outskirts of the traveling cats, Jayfeather heard the faint pitter patter of paws.

"Emberkit?" he asked out loud, "Is that you?".

It certainly sounded like a kit, was Tinderkit trying to play another game of catch the tail with Jayfeather? For a moment the sound died away, as Jayfeather stood with his ears perked.

But then a rustle came from a group of shrubs, and Jayfeather could hear something sniffing the air.

"Whose there?" he growled, preparing in case it was some form of a predator. Jayfeather didn't get his answer, as the ground around him shook faintly, Midnight was approaching him.

"Hello young one" the badger spoke kindly, carrying Pyrekit and Echokit on her back. And then the badger seemed to sense Jayfeather's emotion, and looked up.

"Trouble there is?" she sniffed with her long snout, un-sheathing her large claws to protect the kits.

"I don't know" he answered while pawing through the shrubs, "I heard a sound come through here, I think something's following us."

"Like a shark?" Pyrekit mewed with fright, "Like the one that took Hailkit?".

"Shark leave water it cannot" Midnight calmed the ginger kit, "Die it will on land. Kits safe."

But Jayfeather was ignoring the conversation coming from the badger and kits, he could sense an object in the shrubs. Midnight peered closer as well, and finally sighed as a figure jumped above Jayfeather.

"What is it?" Echokit squeaked, moving onto Midnights head to look closer at whatever it was.

Suddenly realizing there was no danger, Jayfeather wanted to try out his new power. Closing his eyes, he imagined seeing through Echokit, and immediately a bright light flashed across his vision.

And then he was seeing through his kins eyes, although they were quite small he could still make out the creature. It was a small animal, barely bigger than a kit, with ears larger than even Midnight's.

Its pelt was the color of sand, and its eyes were a round dark amber shade.

"Sand Fox" Midnight growled, looking at the creature carefully.

And then she spoke in a tongue Jayfeather didn't recognize, but assumed it to be fox. The small animal barked back at Midnight, perking its ears in confusion as the badger spoke its language.

"Nimu his name is" Midnight told Jayfeather, "Follow us he wants to."

"Nimu?" Pyrekit echoed from next to his sister, "What kind of name is that? I think its stupid."

"Hey!" Jayfeather's vision moved as Echokit cuffed her brother, "I think its a cool name, hi Nimu!".

The small fox barked back, twirling in circles as he barked at Midnight. Seeing enough of the fox for now, Jayfeather returned to his body.

"Why does it want to follow us? Does it need food?" he asked Midnight, giving Nimu a sniff. The badger spoke once again in the strange tongue, and soon an endless amount of barks and chuffs came from the beige Sand Fox.

"Herbs he knows much of" Midnight told Jayfeather, "Help us he says he can, in case Poison-Fang returns."

Bending his head to the side in confusion, Jayfeather was about to ask what Poison-Fang was, but Nimu was already leading them in the direction of the clans.

"Come" Midnight's deep voice bellowed, "Lost we cannot be, speak of this later we will."

The kits cheered as they began moving once more, and soon Echokit jumped off to investigate Nimu the Sand Fox. Jayfeather stood on the hot gravel for a short moment, his mind soon buzzing like a bumble bee from what the mysterious creature had said.

Poison-Fang most certainly didn't sound good. But the question lingering in the back of his mind, _was would they find out what it was before it was to late?_


	19. Chapter 17: Ruins

**A/N: Finally I decided to write a chapter today, I think I'm getting out of my Writer's Block for Sands of Chaos. This chapter turned out a little different then I expected, but I think it still is pretty good. Well lets just say Lionstar starts to realize why the Tribe left the desert, but will he find out soon enough?**

**Ha! Please review! Oh and the countdown until the last chapter begins! 15 chapters left!**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 17**

Padding to the edge of a rocky cliff, Lionstar carefully peered over the edge, keeping his paws firmly in place. On the opposite side, the wall dropped almost completely straight down.

The only thing at the bottom was piercing jagged rocks, a grizzly end to anything or anyone that fell over this cliff.

"Anything?" Russetstar called back, as all four of the clans waited near a shady overhang.

Lionstar shook his head, "Just jagged rocks at the bottom, there's no way we'd be able to climb down."

The ShadowClan leader turned and snorted as if it was his fault, but Mistystar and Ashstar simply nodded and looked for another way. Padding over to Icestorm who was laying on the cool shady sand, Lionstar guiltily sat down beside her.

"What's wrong now?" she asked quietly, "Is it Russetstar again? Because just say the word and I'll put her in her place".

The golden tabby leader shook his head, "No its not her, its just..." he trailed off as images of the patrols he sent off came into his mind. Hollyleaf, Burningheart, Silverbreeze, Hazeltail and Coalflame. And those weren't even all the cats on the patrols, just the ones from ThunderClan.

"If I didn't send them off by themselves then they'd still be here" _Hollyleaf would still be here, _he added silently.

"You can't keep blaming yourself Lionstar" the white queen told him sternly, "You're leader of ThunderClan, leaders send cats on patrols. The fact that Hollyleaf's patrol got lost has nothing to do with your performance as ThunderClan's leader."

Her blue eyes stared at him for a short moment, Lionstar could tell how strongly Icestorm felt about what she just said. Now that he looked at it more closely, Lionstar realized he really had no control over if the patrol returned or not.

_If I hadn't sent the patrol out, then that meant no food for the queens. No food for Icestorm... _

"You're right Icestorm, if it wasn't Hollyleaf's patrol that got lost, it was going to be another one" he gave her a quick lick over the ears, "And Burningheart will find them, I just know he will!".

Suddenly Lionstar felt like an apprentice on his first day of battle training, he was leader of ThunderClan, and he was going to lead his clan out of this forsaken desert.

* * *

"Hey Lionstar!" a call sounded from Thornclaw and Graystripe, who stood atop a large rock.

The golden leader rose his head from where he was traveling with Jayfeather and Sandstorm, and padded over to where his two warriors were calling from.

"Did you find anything?" the two senior warriors had gone ahead to see if there was any form of shelter, or even food for that matter.

Thornclaw nodded, "We did find something..." he trailed off, turning to Graystripe to finish the sentence.

The oldest warrior of ThunderClan simply flicked his tail at Lionstar, "I think you need to see this for yourself." Exchanging a confused glance with Thornclaw, Lionstar looked back at the traveling clans.

"Cinderheart!" he called to his gray-furred deputy, "You're in charge until I get back, Thornclaw and Graystripe found something I need to check out."

"Of course" Cinderheart nodded firmly, "I'll make sure no one lags behind" she looked towards the end of the traveling clans, to see Willowclaw of WindClan struggling with her kits.

The WindClan queen had only given birth a quarter moon ago, a litter of four kits. Lionstar both hoped and didn't hope Icestorm had a litter as big as that.

If they made it to their home before she gave birth then that was fine, but having four newborn kits out in this canyon, wasn't a good thing.

Realizing Thornclaw and Graystripe were waiting for him, the golden leader picked up his pace, and met them at the boulder. Graystripe soon took the leader, padding along a pathway of rocks which seemed to shoot up in the air.

The walls on either side of Lionstar curved like large fangs.

"How weird" he meowed out loud, in awe of the large rocks surrounding him.

"That's not even the half of it" the gray striped warrior meowed, "I'm beginning to think we're getting close to finding our new home."

"Really?" Lionstar responded instantly, "How do you know?".

Graystripe didn't answer, he just flicked his tail forward as the three toms exited the pathway and back out into the desert canyon. At first Lionstar saw nothing, but then he saw what looked to be a cavern half buried in sand.

Stone piers seemed to sprout of the rocky sands like trees, standing high above Lionstar's head.

"What are these?" he asked silently to himself, as the two warriors went to join him.

"I don't know" Thornclaw answered, still examining the stone cavern half buried in the sand.

"They look like ruins" Graystripe gave the stone a sniff, "Maybe cats lived in them once."

Padding around to examine the rest of the underground caverns, Lionstar could feel an ancient pulse radiating from the stone. And then his golden eyes laid upon a marking carved into one of the tall piers, it was a symbol, a flame.

"Maybe Midnight will know" Graystripe suggested to his leader, "Or maybe even Stormfur or Brook, these caverns kind of look like the caverns in the mountains."

And that they did, these even held the same ancient feeling the Tribe of Rushing Water's home did. But for some reason Lionstar knew that these caverns hadn't been touched for countless moons, maybe even before the clans were formed.

Gazing at the flame symbol once more, the golden tabby felt like he had seen it before.

_I have seen this before! _In the underground tunnels when Dawnfire was attacking Burningheart. There were three symbols of the ancient tribes, The Tribe of Rushing Water, The Tribe of Falling Snow, and finally The Tribe of Burning Flames.

_This was there home, _he finally realized in awe. But just then Lionstar noticed a white pone trapped between one of the two stones.

"This isn't prey...." he spoke while examining it, "This is a cats bone."

Looking up at the half buried caverns, Lionstar wondered what happened to these ancient cats? If something had indeed killed them, _then what did that mean for the four clans? _

_

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so some of you may or may not know that I am planning a fourth Omen of the Stars Book. I can't tell you much, but StarClan will play a major part, and lets just say the ancestors of the Tribe of Burning Flames won't give up their territory in the stars without a fight. Thats all for now, please review! Oh and here's a poll! **

**If a major leader was to, how do you say it, die in the next chapter? Who would you want to die? **

**1.) Lionstar**

**2.) Russetstar**

**3.) Mistystar**

**4.) Ashstar  
**


	20. Chapter 18: Deadly

**A/N: Okay early update, I'm going out tonight and I don't think I would have been able to update until like 12:00. Anyway here's chapter 18 and I have some big news for OOTS. Okay so you know how I said there will be a Fourth OOTS book? Well there won't be, but I have changed some stuff in Sands of Chaos so it will be 36 chapters long. Only 18 more *Sigh*. **

**Anyway I hope you all review, but don't worry about not another OOTS Book. You have "Sound of Thunder: Book 1: Premonition" to look forward to! And it has a whole new cast of characters too :)**

**~Leo~**

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 18**

Her senses as sharp as an adders fang, the black warrior surfaced from the underground den they found, and looked out onto the rocky landscape.

Pink dawn light was just beginning to filter in through the overhanging crags, its rays casting long shadows onto the cold desert ground. Hollyleaf looked around for any signs of danger, she was just positive she heard something outside!

"What is it?" the black warrior looked behind her to see Breezepelt exiting the den, his amber eyes round from lack of sleep.

"I just thought I heard something" she meowed, "But there's nothing out here."

The black WindClan tom snorted, "Then that probably means there was nothing to begin with, I mean for StarClan's sake Hollyleaf I thought we were being attacked by a mountain lion!".

Worry flashing in her green eyes, the fluffy she-cat looked around. She didn't think Mountain Lion's lived out here until the previous night, she had spotted one on the horizon, a large animal in its jaws.

Just as she began to turn back into the den, Hollyleaf heard the same sound coming from the distance. It sounded like paws against stone, trying to climb up over something.

"You heard that right?" she asked Breezepelt as he paused to turn his ears in that direction.

"I heard something" he admitted while padding towards the sound, "It doesn't mean you were right before though."

For StarClan's sake could Breezepelt just ever admit that Hollyleaf was right at something? He was even worse than his father! Walking over to the edge of a large cliff, the two black warriors could still hear the sound of claws scratching, but this time it was much larger.

"Be careful" Hollyleaf meowed as Breezepelt peered his head over the edge, giving her a grunt to shut up.

Reluctantly, she did the same, making sure to keep both back paws firmly in place on the ground. Just as she looked over the edge, a head popped up directly in front of both warriors.

"Gah!" Breezepelt shrieked like the time she put bird dung in Foxcatcher's nest, jumping into the air at least a fox-length.

Hollyleaf leapt back to, but as soon as she saw the familiar bright ginger face of her cousin, she meowed for joy.

"Burningheart!" she exclaimed, grabbing his scruff to help him up, "You found us!". Pulling her younger cousin onto the sandy cliff, Hollyleaf almost exploded with excitement, someone found them!

"Thanks" Burningheart meowed, shaking his bright pelt from the sand and smiling.

Quite a ways away, Breezepelt still had a scared expression sprawled across his face, so the WindClan warrior wasn't such a tough tom after all.

"Umm...there are more" Burningheart meowed to Hollyleaf, flicking his tail to the cliff. Turning her head to the side, the black warrior spotted three more cats climbing the cliff.

"Breezepelt come help!" she spat to the black warrior, reaching over the edge to help Thornclaw onto the rocky step. Padding to her side, the black warrior helped lift Silverbreeze up, who surprisingly weighed quite a bit.

"I can do it by myself!" a hiss came from below, and already Hollyleaf and Breezepelt knew who it was, Crowfeather.

She noted a hint of worry flickering in Breezepelt's amber eyes, he was probably worried his father was going to blame him for getting lost. Once the older WindClan deputy was onto the cliff, Coalflame padded out in amazement.

"Why didn't anyone wake me!?" he gasped, striding over to his sister Silverbreeze and greeting her with a _mrrow _of joy.

"Where's Hazeltail?" an anxious meow came from Thornclaw, who stood near Burningheart with a worried and anxious expression painted on his face.

"She's sleeping inside Thornclaw" Hollyleaf meowed, "But I have to tell you I don't think she's doing to well."

Instantly the golden-brown senior warrior turned, "What do you mean? Did something happen? Was Hazeltail hurt?".

"No" Hollyleaf answered to the toms relief, "She's just not doing to well without water, and the sun doesn't help either" she rose her head to the intense ball of fire already high in the sky.

Pushing past Hollyleaf, a worried Thornclaw entered the sand den she found, to find and be with his mate. Hollyleaf's eyes held a worried expression, Hazeltail was going to be okay right?

As the intense sun rose above the clan cats heads, Hollyleaf knew they needed to be begin traveling soon. But how would they find the clans if they've already started traveling? Would Hollyleaf ever see her two brother again?

* * *

"I found some sugar water!" a happy meow came from Silverbreeze who was padding towards the group of cats with a leaf in her mouth. The traveling cats were gathered under a large rock for shade, at least it protected them from the fiery sun.

"What's sugar water?" Coalflame asked his sister, giving the leaf a sniff.

"It's for Hazeltail!" she snapped, setting the leaf down carefully. "Oh for StarClan's sake its almost all gone! This leaf won't hold the water" Silverbreeze sighed as Hazeltail tried to lap up the sweet water, but she only got a few drops.

"Where did you find it?" Hollyleaf stood up, "I saw some moss not to far away, maybe we could all carry some back." Burningheart and Crowfeather stood up as well, they all were just as thirsty as Hazeltail.

"I found this prickly tree with nettles in it down by the ridge, if you claw at the bottom of it water will come out!".

A snort came from Breezepelt, "Yeah and horses can fly, come on a tree with nettles that holds water?". The tom continued to chuckle before Crowfeather gave him a harsh glare, and then turned to Hazeltail and Thornclaw.

"We'll get as much water as we can" he meowed urgently, "Come on, we should get going."

The black she-cat and her cousin followed Crowfeather out onto the intense canyon desert, vultures were already flying in the barren sky. The hot rocks beneath Hollyleaf's pads were burning, but they were so hard from the rough terrain, she barely felt it.

Trekking through the eternally hot landscape, Hollyleaf's mind began to drift back to a certain cat back at ThunderClan.

_Mousewhisker, _Hollyleaf smiled as the name came to her mind. She hadn't seen him since the night before Hollyleaf left to go get lost, he must be worried.

"Hey is that the prickly tree?" Burningheart's voice roused Hollyleaf from her day dreaming.

Looking forward, the black furred cat noticed tall green tree-like things with spiky nettles sticking out.

"It looks like it" she noted as Crowfeather began to move towards it.

"Hey wait for me!" a yowl came from Coalflame who was bounding down the rocky pathway towards Hollyleaf. Looking back to her former apprentice, she gasped as Coalflame didn't notice the large gap between the two ledges.

"Coalflame no!" she yowled, turning around and bounding towards the gray-furred tom. But it was to late for him to stop, and as Hollyleaf ran like the wind, Coalflame disappeared between the two ledges.

"No..." she gasped, frozen in fear and devastation, "Coalflame!".

Images of the exuberant kit she knew for many moons flashed through Hollyleaf's mind. The terror he went through as his siblings died one by one, but also the courage Coalflame had as Hollyleaf's apprentice. And now he was gone.

Padding to the large crevice solemnly, the green eyed she-cat peered into the inky abyss.

"Umm...a little help?" a voice echoed, shocking Hollyleaf beyond belief.

"Coalflame?" she asked in stupor, "You're alive!".

The gray-furred warrior was struggling to hold on, "Not for long if you don't help me up!" he grunted as Hollyleaf ran forward to grasp his scruff.

Slowly lifting the young warrior onto the rocky ledge, Hollyleaf was overcome with joy as he spat a curse at the crevice.

"Hey are you two coming or what?" a snap came from Crowfeather who was standing with moss in his jaw.

With a scowl at the WindClan deputy, Hollyleaf and her clan mate picked up there own very moss and padded to the prickly tree. Burningheart was already gathering the water as Coalflame bounded forward.

"Hey wait you have to..." the ginger warrior cut off as a yowl came from the gray warrior. Hollyleaf sighed as Coalflame whimpered, the nettles were stuck in his muzzle.

"Oww get them out!" he mewed like a kit, "Ow they hurt!".

Padding forward Hollyleaf tried to bite the edges carefully and pry them out, but Coalflame kept moving and pawing at his face.

"Sit still!" she growled, pulling out two of the nettles, why did Coalflame always have to get into trouble? Once Hollyleaf pulled all of them off and the young warrior stopped whimpering, Burningheart showed them the correct way to get the water.

"I was saying you have to claw out the nettles first, and then slice open the tree" as he sliced it out, a trickle of water began to cascade onto the rocky ground.

Quickly all three warriors filled their moss, Hollyleaf caught Coalflame steeling a few drops.

"Let's go, I don't think Crowfeather waited for us" Burningheart sighed, padding along a rocky pathway back towards the others. Ants scurried across the ground beneath the warriors pads, and even a few Scorpions lay in their path.

"Watch out" Burningheart hissed, "Midnight told me these were poisonous, that barb on their tail is like an adders fangs."

Padding past the black insect, Hollyleaf made sure Coalflame stayed far away, thats all they needed was a Scorpion sting. Noticing something flickering in Burningheart's amber eyes, Hollyleaf walked up to him to see what was wrong.

"Are you okay?" she meowed quietly so Coalflame wouldn't here, "Are you worried about the clans, are they okay?".

"Their fine" the tom flicked his tail nervously, "It's just I feel like something bad is coming, something...." he trailed off without an answer.

"What?" Hollyleaf soon became worried, if Burningheart felt or saw something then it usually came true. Looking his cousin in the eye, Burningheart's gaze held a darkness.

_"Something deadly is coming to the clans....and there's nothing I can do to stop it." _


End file.
